When Calls The Heart: Season Three
by lsockett
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth have had many trials and tribulations as Elizabeth twice traveled back to Hamilton to attend to family matters. Jack initially travels back with Elizabeth and, upon meeting Elizabeth's wealthy family, feels the sting of their disapproval of him, especially when they promote Elizabeth's childhood friend, Charles Kensington, as a romantic rival.
1. Chapter 1

**When Calls the Heart: Season Three**

[ **Author Note: I loved the finale of WCTH Season 2, but HATED the final scene when Charles comes back in the picture. So now I'm on a mission to find the perfect way to get rid of Charles, literally and figuratively – all suggestions are welcome (maybe Hallmark should run a contest on the matter?)! Ideas running through my head include a rattlesnake bite (as the series did with Judge Jedidiah Black); sending Charles abroad for some reason; having Charles fall in love with someone else; or . . . my idea below. Let me know what you think!]**

Chapter 1: To Be Engaged Or Not To Be Engaged, That Is The Question

[ _Synopsis of Season 2: Jack and Elizabeth have had many trials and tribulations this past season as Elizabeth twice travels back to Hamilton to attend to family matters. Jack initially travels back with Elizabeth and, upon meeting Elizabeth's wealthy family, feels the sting of their disapproval of him, especially when they promote Elizabeth's childhood friend, Charles Kensington, as a romantic rival. When Jack returns to Coal Valley (which has been renamed Hope Valley), Jack starts to question whether he and Elizabeth can overcome the differences in their backgrounds. After Elizabeth returns to Hope Valley, she and Jack find shelter in a mine during a terrible storm, and they finally discuss what has been keeping them apart. Elizabeth explains to Jack that she is fearful of the dangers of his Mountie lifestyle. The two reconcile after Jack saves Elizabeth from falling rafters, and reassert their love for each other_.]

Jack strode up to the schoolhouse in his new blue suit, nervous but ready to "pop the question" to Elizabeth, confident (finally) after their ordeal in the mine that Elizabeth knew her own mind now and was ready to accept his proposal, and commit to being the wife of a Mountie, with all that entails. As Jack approached the open schoolhouse door, though, he was startled to see Charles Kensington on bended knee before Elizabeth, a ring in his hand, obviously making a proposal of his own. Jack's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly moved out of the doorway so as not to be seen. At first, Jack's mind was a blur, trying to process the absurd situation of Charles interrupting his own proposal. Then Jack started to get mad at the scene he had just witnessed – after the many kisses and declarations of love he and Elizabeth had recently shared, how was it possible someone else was propositioning her? Jack decided then and there that enough was enough!

Jack took out his gun, shot it in the air, and presented himself at the schoolhouse door. Elizabeth let out a startled scream when she heard the gun, and Charles quickly stood up with wide eyes, looking towards the door where the shot had come from. Jack put his smoking gun in his waistband, and walked slowly down the aisle towards the couple, a searing look on his face.

"What did she say? Did she tell you how many kisses we've shared over the last few days? Or how many times she told me that she loved me? Or hasn't she gotten to that part yet?" Jack demanded.

Charles, shocked, looked at Elizabeth, crestfallen. Elizabeth gasped and stuttered, "Jack - I haven't had a chance to respond to Charles yet! This is a private matter between Charles and me, so I would appreciate it if you would let me deal with this," Elizabeth implored.

Jack continued to walk menacingly down the aisle towards the two of them. "No, this isn't private anymore. And you've taken much too long to get to the point – I've never seen a woman as indecisive as you are!" Elizabeth's eyes went wide at Jack's implication. Angrily, Elizabeth replied, "I am not indecisive, I just don't want to . . . ." Elizabeth's voice dropped to a whisper as she continued, "I don't want to hurt anybody."

Jack responded, "Nope - it's better to rip the bandage off than to continue like this." Jack turned to Charles and said, "You and I need to decide this, today, right now."

Elizabeth's eyes widened again, and she shook her head. "That's ridiculous – there's nothing to be decided. Jack, I will tell Charles what is going on, I just wanted to do it my way."

Jack replied, "I've had enough of your way – your way will take the next six months! No, now we're going to do this my way." Jack turned to face Charles. "Charles, how do you want to do this – draw straws? Rock, paper, scissors?"

Charles, who had been watching the interplay between Elizabeth and Jack up to now, slowly realized what Jack was proposing. "Nah . . . I think this calls for something more skillful. What about poker?" Charles put the engagement ring he had offered to Elizabeth back in his pocket, a perceptible smile at the corner of his lips.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so . . . you can bring more to the table than I can. How about darts at the saloon?"

Charles considered for a moment and then agreed. "Fine. But I have to warn you, I've been playing darts for years at the club." Jack answered good naturedly, "Challenge accepted. Let's go."

Charles and Jack started walking out of the schoolhouse together, leaving Elizabeth behind. Elizabeth had been watching the two men, her mouth agape. She cried out, "What? You can't do this – I'm not a pawn to be passed back and forth! This is ridiculous – I'm not playing this game!"

The men glanced at each other, grinned, and continued walking out of the schoolhouse door, not even bothering to look back at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stamped her foot and shouted at them, "I will never forgive either of you if you go through with this!"

Hearing that, the two men started laughing and picked up their pace. After all, they had a darts game to get to!

[To be continued . . . Which man will win the darts game and get to "keep" Elizabeth? Will either man want her at that point? Will Elizabeth ever speak to either man again? Stay tuned for the next chapter . . . ]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darts to the Heart

Elizabeth rushed out of the schoolhouse and stood on the steps watching Jack and Charles jovially walking back to town together. Then Elizabeth stormed back into the schoolhouse and slammed the doors shut. Elizabeth paced back and forth up and down the aisle, her eyes flashing. "Of all the nerve - how dare they! Who do they think they are? What audacity!" were just some of the angry phrases that came out of Elizabeth's mouth.

Elizabeth heard a noise at the schoolhouse door and glanced up, hoping that Jack and Charles had changed their minds. In walked Abigail with a concerned look on her face. "Elizabeth, I just saw Jack and Charles . . . and a crowd is forming around them at the saloon. It's all over town already. Is it true they've challenged each other to a darts game to see who'll get to marry you? It's hard to believe you think that's a good idea . . . ," Abigail said carefully.

Elizabeth threw her hands in the air and shouted, "Of course I don't think that's a good idea – it's a horrible idea!" Elizabeth continued hysterically, "After school ended today, Charles arrived out of nowhere and got down on his knee and proposed to me - I was dumbstruck! And then Jack came storming in and . . . the whole thing turned into a mess. Now the two of them are acting all buddy buddy and going to play this stupid darts game. . . " Elizabeth plopped down on one of the benches and put her hands over her face in exasperation. "They're deliberately trying to humiliate me – I hate them both!"

Abigail eyes went wide as she took in Elizabeth's words. "Oh my, Elizabeth, sounds to me like you've pushed both of them over the edge." Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air again. "It's not my fault – I had no idea Charles was even in town, much less that he was going to propose!"

Abigail continued, "Elizabeth, where did Charles even get the idea that you would be open to a proposal from him?" Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it again. Then she opened and closed it again. Then Elizabeth stood up and walked away from Abigail, her arms folded over her chest. "I thought I had made myself clear to Charles that I just wanted to be friends," Elizabeth complained. Abigail replied, "Apparently, you weren't clear enough. Elizabeth . . . that could not have made Jack feel good, seeing you and Charles like that."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I can't believe we're in this situation again after all we've been through! But it doesn't matter anymore, because if Jack goes through with this stupid darts game, I'm never going to speak to him again!" Elizabeth pouted.

Abigail started walking towards the schoolhouse door. "Well, we better go see what's going on at that saloon. Who knows what's been decided by this point – you could be marrying one of them or none of them!"

Elizabeth murmured under her breath, "I'm not marrying anyone," but nonetheless hurried with Abigail over to the saloon. To Elizabeth's chagrin, when she opened the saloon door, the entire room was filled with townspeople watching and cheering on Jack and Charles. Upon seeing Elizabeth, the townswomen tittered and leaned their heads together to gossip about her predicament. The townsmen basically ignored Elizabeth, as they were too busy ordering drinks and placing bets on which man - Jack or Charles - would win the darts game and presumably marry Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could barely see Jack and Charles over the heads of the people in the crowded room, but she could hear them joking with each other; each time Jack or Charles would get ahead in points, he would say to the other, "Oh no . . . I'm winning. Can't have that . . . let's play another round, shall we?" implying that neither of them wanted to win the game and be stuck marrying Elizabeth! Of course, the room roared with laughter hearing the two men rib each other like that.

Elizabeth and Abigail stood in the back with stunned expressions on their faces. Elizabeth put her face in her hands in humiliation. Abigail put her arm around Elizabeth and steered her out of the saloon. "Oh Abigail," Elizabeth cried, "I'm never going to be able to show my face in this town again!" Abigail kept her arm around Elizabeth and assured her, "Elizabeth, this too shall pass. Let them get it out of their system." Abigail walked Elizabeth back to the café, where Elizabeth immediately ran up to her room.

The darts game went on for hours, and the raucous at the saloon barely subsided as afternoon turned to evening. Elizabeth kept looking out her bedroom window to see if the humiliating game had ended, but kept having her hopes dashed as hour after hour rowdy cheers continued to ring out from the saloon.

Finally, Elizabeth heard a commotion as the townspeople poured out of the saloon into the street. Elizabeth sighed in relief, thinking that the fiasco had finally ended. Then Elizabeth heard scuffling and whispering outside the café. Elizabeth peeked out her curtain to see Jack and Charles on the street underneath her window, their arms around each other, launching into song, as the crowd egged them on:

" _Let me call you Sweetheart  
I'm in love with you  
Let me hear you whisper  
That you love me too  
Keep the love light glowing  
In your eyes so blue  
Let me call you Sweetheart  
I'm in love with you " _

Elizabeth quickly closed the curtains, threw herself onto her bed, and pulled the cover over her face, all hopes of living down this day gone.

The two men kept singing and the crowd around them kept hooting and hollering, until suddenly, a gunshot went off. Everyone turned to see Abigail standing outside the café with a rifle in her hand. "Okay, we're done now. Enough – you've made your point. It's time for this to stop," Abigail announced authoritatively.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then the townspeople started to disperse and go on their way home. A few of the men helped a drunken Charles back to the saloon, where he was sleeping for the night. Abigail looked sternly at Jack, but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the jail, sober as a judge.

Lee Coulter, the owner of the lumber mill, came over to Abigail and said, "Well, that was a darts game for the ages – it'll go down in the Hope Valley history books!" Abigail replied, "I certainly hope not, for Elizabeth's sake." Lee chuckled and added, "Whoo boy, Elizabeth got those boys' shackles up this time, didn't she." Abigail sighed and said, "I suppose so. But enough is enough."

Abigail asked, "By the way, do you know who won the darts game?" Lee laughed and said mischievously, "Oh, those two boys lost track pretty early on – they were just having fun with it." Abigail raised her eyebrows and said, "This is not going to be pretty – who knows what's going to happen between Elizabeth and Jack now. She may never be able to forgive him . . . " Lee smiled and said, "Don't worry, Abigail. I'm sure they'll find their way back to each again." Abigail shook her head sadly and said, "I certainly hope so, but this time, they may have pushed each other too far."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ten Commandments

The next day, Elizabeth left for the schoolhouse early and put a sign out on the schoolhouse steps. When the children arrived, they saw a slate on the steps with the words "Please Wait Outside" written on it. Once all the children had gathered, Elizabeth opened the doors and spoke to the children sternly from the top of the stairs. "Children, you are all aware of the Ten Commandments from church, right? Well, when this building is being used as a schoolhouse, there is a different set of Ten Commandments that I want you to follow. I've written them up on the blackboard – take your seats quietly and we'll discuss them."

The children quickly filed into their seats, curious as to what their schoolhouse Ten Commandments would be. Elizabeth walked briskly to the front of the schoolhouse and pointed to two columns written on the blackboard. In one column was written " **Thou Shall Not Speak or Ask About Miss Thatcher's Private Life**." In the other column was written " **Thou Shall Not Speak or Ask About Constable Thornton**." Elizabeth pointed to those two rules and read them out loud for emphasis. Elizabeth looked around at the children and asked in a no-nonsense voice, "Are there any questions?"

Miles tentatively raised his hand. "But Miss Thatcher, those are only two commandments. Where are the other eight?"

Elizabeth answered, "Just imagine that each rule is repeated five times. In fact, this is a good starting point for our lesson in multiplication. Please take out your slates." Elizabeth turned to erase the blackboard when she saw that Rosalie also had her hand up. "Yes, Rosalie?" Elizabeth asked. Rosalie pointed to the blackboard, "What happens if we break one of those rules . . . like, accidentally," Rosalie asked timidly.

Elizabeth stared menacingly at the entire classroom with her hands on her hips and answered tight-lipped, "You do not want to know, I assure you. Slates now, please!" The children all looked at each with scared expressions and scrambled for their slates to start their lessons that day.

At the end of the school day, Elizabeth rushed back to the café and up to her room, trying to avoid being seen out in public. As she entered her bedroom, Elizabeth saw that an envelope had been pushed under her door. Elizabeth picked up the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I am writing this letter quickly, as I am about to leave on the stage coach. I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. People in love – and people who have been hurt while in love – sometimes say or do foolish things. I realize I went too far, but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I can't help loving you, but I understand now it is not meant to be. Please know I will always care for you and I wish you the best always._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Charles_

 _P.S. Jack won the darts game._

Elizabeth harrumphed at the end of the letter, and murmured to herself, "the arrogance." Elizabeth was about to crumple the letter and throw it into the trash bin, but then stopped herself. Elizabeth read the letter again slowly and let out a big sigh. "Oh, Charles," Elizabeth said to herself, feeling sadness displace a little bit of the anger in her heart.

Later that afternoon, Jack was at his desk at the jail finishing up some paperwork when he heard a light knock at the door. "Come in," he announced, looking up from his typewriter. In walked little Emily, an innocent look on her face. Jack grinned at her and said, "Hi, Emily. How can I help you today?" Emily skipped up to the desk and said, "I have a secret to tell you." Jack lowered his voice and whispered conspiratorially, "What is it?"

Emily looked around and answered in a low voice, "Miss Thatcher has forbidden us to talk about you at the schoolhouse. It's part of our new Ten Commandments. We're not allowed to say your name or ask Miss Thatcher about her personal life anymore." Jack smiled and his eyes glinted. "That's probably a good idea," he allowed. Emily raised her eyebrows and continued, "I think Miss Thatcher is mad at you." Jack nodded and answered, "I think you're right. And she probably is right to be mad," Jack admitted. Emily looked up at Jack with big eyes and asked, "Will you say you're sorry to Miss Thatcher?" Jack, looking chagrined, answered, "Yes, I will . . . eventually." Emily continued, "Because my mommy says when you do something wrong, you should say you're sorry." Jack acknowledged, "You're mommy is right." Emily looked around again and then whispered, "I can tell Miss Thatcher loves you." Jack chuckled and asked quietly, "How can you tell?" Emily looked up in the air and then down at the ground, rocking back and forth on her feet. "I can just tell. Bye bye!" Emily ran out the door to join some friends she saw out on the street. Jack shook his head in wonderment as he watched the little girl run out the door, then returned to his work at the typewriter with a smile on his face.

That evening, Elizabeth took a light dinner in her room so she didn't need to come downstairs to the café. After dinner, Elizabeth was writing in her journal when she heard Abigail call out to her in an insistent voice, "Elizabeth, you have a visitor. Please come, quickly." Elizabeth opened her door and yelled down to Abigail haughtily, "Please explain I am not accepting visitors at the moment." Abigail called up again in an exasperated tone. "Elizabeth, it's Julie – she's here in town."

Elizabeth, surprised, ran downstairs. "Julie, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she went to hug her. Julie set down her two bags and announced dramatically, "I've left home. I can't stand it there anymore. I have to find my own way, just like you did. I didn't know where to go, so I came here. I caught the train and then had a private carriage bring me here. I left a note for Mother and Father, but I didn't tell them where I was going." Elizabeth cried out, "Oh, Julie. Why did you do that? They're probably terribly worried!" Julie answered in a huff, "I don't care. They don't care about my feelings, so why should I care about theirs."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "We'll send a telegram to them in the morning. Julie, what is this about?" Julie sat down and wiped her eyes. "I know I'm being impetuous. I'm not like you, Elizabeth. I don't think through every single decision I make. But I felt like I was suffocating there. And this is not about Tom. I didn't go to him; I'm letting him make his own way in life right now. I just need to make a fresh start in a new place. That's what Hope Valley is all about, right?" Julie looked up at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

Elizabeth sat down next to Julie and hugged her. "Julie, I understand how you feel and I'm happy to help you find your new purpose in life. I don't know if it will be here in Hope Valley, but you can stay here with us for now." Elizabeth looked up at Abigail, who was standing nearby. "Is that okay, Abigail? Can Julie stay here with us? She can stay in my bedroom with me, if it's okay with you."

Abigail smiled and nodded. "Of course that's fine. Here, Julie, let us help you bring your bags up." Julie jumped up and hugged Abigail. "Thank you so much, Abigail. You're the best. And look, I've hardly brought any bags this time – I'm ready to tough it out in the wild west, just like Elizabeth did!" Abigail raised her eyebrows and answered, "I'm glad to hear it. Let's start by getting you unpacked, why don't we." Abigail and Elizabeth exchanged glances – they knew they had their work cut out for them with Julie being in town!

While Julie was unpacking, Elizabeth told her about the terrible events of the day before with Charles and Jack. Julie listened intently to the story, and then announced, "My my, it looks like Jack has more of the Thornton naughtiness than we all thought. My estimation of him has gone up!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and chastised Julie. "Julie, only you would think that what Jack did was a good thing." Julie replied, "Well, someone needed to tell Charles to shove off already. You're too soft-hearted, Elizabeth. You can't be wishy washy with men – they don't understand nuance."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So you're an expert on men, now? I'd be a fool to take advice from you about men." Julie grinned mischievously and said, "There are some things I know that you don't, Elizabeth, even though you're supposedly older and wiser than I am." Elizabeth turned her back on Julie and said, "That's enough. I'm tired of talking about Jack or Charles or Tom or anyone else for that matter." Julie shrugged her shoulders and said, "Fine with me. Let's talk about me and my future now." Julie threw herself down on the bed and asked, "What careers do you think I'd be good at?" Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, wondering whether she actually had the patience to help her sister find her purpose in life after all!

The next morning, Elizabeth and Julie walked together, arm-in-arm, to the mercantile to send the telegram to their parents about Julie's arrival, and to pick up some supplies. Elizabeth felt bolstered by having her sister next to her, and was able to hold her head up high again in the town, feeling a little less embarrassed about the events of the previous days. On the way there, they passed the saw mill office, where Jack was standing outside talking to Lee Coulter and a few other men.

Jack was startled to see Julie in town with Elizabeth, and tipped his hat at the two of them. Elizabeth deliberately walked by the men without looking at any of them, much less at Jack, while Julie waved happily at Jack and looked back at him and winked. Jack stood watching the two Thatcher sisters walk into the mercantile, and felt his heart sink a little at Elizabeth's snub of him, though he knew he deserved it. Lee asked, "Who's that woman walking with Elizabeth?" Jack answered carefully, "That's Elizabeth's sister, Julie. I didn't realize she was in town." Jack shook his head - if Julie Thatcher was smiling at him approvingly, and Elizabeth was not, Jack realized he truly was in trouble, in more ways than one!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reconciliation, Or Not?

The next day, Elizabeth had Julie help her at the schoolhouse during the day. At the end of the school day, after the children had left, Elizabeth and Julie were cleaning up, when Jack stuck his head in the door.

"Elizabeth, can I talk to you?" Jack asked. Elizabeth pulled herself up to her full height, folded her arms across her chest, and replied angrily, "I don't think there's anything for us to talk about." Jack walked slowly towards Elizabeth and implored, "Elizabeth, please - we need to talk . . . privately." Jack looked over at Julie. Julie winked at Jack and smiled mischievously as she gathered her things to leave. Elizabeth called out, "Jack Thornton, anything you need to say you can say it in front of Julie." Julie started for the door, patting Jack's arm as she walked by him. "That's okay, Elizabeth. I helped you with your students today, and now I want to see if I can help Abigail at the café." Julie cheerily confided in Jack as she walked by him, "I'm looking for my purpose in life." Jack grinned and responded, "Good luck with that."

Elizabeth glared at her sister for leaving her alone with Jack, and stood stiffly by her desk, as Jack walked to stand in front of her. "Elizabeth, I know I owe you a sincere apology. I am so sorry – what I did was very wrong, but I hope you'll forgive me." Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh and turned away from Jack, refusing to look at him. Jack continued, "Elizabeth, when I saw Charles proposing to you, I literally saw red. I lost control – that's hardly ever happened to me. Even thinking about it now makes me mad."

Elizabeth shook her head and snapped, "Jack, you told me in the mine you believed we could face our challenges together, but the minute a problem came up, you went barreling forward without even thinking about my feelings. You can't just do that - we're supposed to work things out together." Jack tried to answer, but looked away. After a few moments silence, Jack admitted, "You're right . . . I didn't want to wait anymore. I just wanted the whole Charles situation to go away. For good this time."

Elizabeth, still angry, continued, "Why didn't you trust me that I would do the right thing?" Jack stared at Elizabeth and asked, "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure you know the difference between a friend and . . . someone who's more than a friend." Elizabeth, offended, retorted, "Are you trying to blame this on me?" Jack took a few steps away from Elizabeth to get some space between them, as he explained, "A man doesn't ask a woman to marry him thinking she's going to say no . . ." Elizabeth opened her mouth, astonished, and spat out, "I had no idea that Charles was going to propose. The last conversation I had with him in Hamilton I had told him not to think of me that way." Now it was Jack's turn to get angry. "Apparently you didn't make your point well enough, did you?"

The young couple glared at each other, both of them angry and feeling hurt, and on the verge of saying more hurtful things to each other. All of a sudden, Abigail ran in the door and shouted, "Jack, you need to get to the saw mill right away. There's been an accident – a log rolled off one of the equipment and a man is pinned under it." Jack ran out the door, Abigail and Elizabeth following him.

A crowd was gathered outside the saw mill. When Jack arrived, Pastor Frank gave him an update. "The other men were able to lift the log off Calvin's leg, but he needs medical attention right away." Jack, still on his horse, announced, "I'll go find a doctor," and sped off. Elizabeth asked Abigail, "Have you seen Julie?" Abigail answered, "She went over to the saw mill when we heard the shouts about the log. She's probably still in there."

Elizabeth ran into the saw mill, and saw Julie sitting next to the injured man, holding his hand, while Lee Coulter was tending to the man's leg. Elizabeth knelt down by Julie, trying to avoid looking at the mangled leg, and asked, "Julie, are you okay?" Julie nodded and said, "Yes, I just want to help this man. What a terrible accident." Elizabeth nodded and stepped back from the scene, impressed that Julie was able to stay so calm in an emergency.

About an hour later, Jack rode in with the doctor from Rock Creek. The crowds were still gathered around the injured man in the saw mill, and Julie was still by his side. The doctor examined Calvin's leg and ordered the other men to prepare a makeshift stretcher out of wooden boards to carry Calvin back to his room at the saloon, where he had been staying. The doctor turned to Julie and asked, "Are you a nurse?" Julie started to reply "No," but the doctor interrupted her and shouted, "Come with me now." Julie followed the doctor back to the saloon.

Sometime later, Julie returned to Abigail's house, where Elizabeth and Abigail were waiting. Elizabeth ran over to Julie and asked, "How is Calvin? Was the doctor able to save his leg?" Julie nodded, "Yes, he's going to be okay." Elizabeth continued, "You must be exhausted. What an ordeal!" Julie replied excitedly, "Actually, it was exhilarating to be able to help that man in his time of need." Abigail and Elizabeth looked at each with raised eyebrows. Abigail asked, "Are you hungry, Julie? Would you like some food?" Julie replied, "No thank you. I need to go upstairs and change. My clothes are filthy." Elizabeth saw that Julie's dress was covered in blood and grime and her eyes went wide. "Julie, I'm so proud of you for helping out today." Julie smiled genuinely at Elizabeth and announced, "I'm proud of myself too." Julie proceeded up the stairs.

The hours of separation between the afternoon and evening had given Elizabeth time to think about her situation with Jack. Elizabeth knew what she had to say to him. Elizabeth told Abigail she was going out for a bit, and started walking down the street towards the jail. At the same time, Elizabeth saw Jack open the jailhouse door and walk out into the street. The two met in the middle of the street and stood awkwardly with each other.

Elizabeth started to say, "Jack, I need to . . . " at the same time that Jack started to say, "Elizabeth, I don't want to . . .". The pair chuckled as they realized they were both speaking at the same time. Jack stepped closer to Elizabeth and said softly, "Elizabeth, I don't want to argue anymore. I'm sorry about what happened. I want us to move on, if we can." Elizabeth smiled gratefully and admitted, "Jack, I need to apologize as well. I guess I knew in the back of my head that Charles had feelings for me that were not reciprocated. I was trying to stay friends, but I finally realized I was not being fair to him." Jack nodded and agreed, "That's hard to balance . . . " The pair looked at each other and smiled shyly.

Jack and Elizabeth walked back to sit on the porch outside the jail. Elizabeth asked, "How's Calvin?" Jack replied, "The doctor said his leg will heal in a few weeks." Elizabeth sighed and said, "That's good."

Elizabeth continued, "I have an odd request to make . . . " Jack looked up questioningly. Elizabeth hesitated and then asked, "I was wondering if you could write to your friend Faith, the nurse, and find out what nursing school she went to in Hamilton. I don't know if you saw, but Julie was very good with Calvin during his accident – she stayed with him and even helped the doctor when he came. I remember that Julie nursed Nate Toliver back to health from his gunshot wound. Maybe that's Julie's calling – to be a nurse? She seems to take to it." Jack nodded his head and replied, "That's a good idea. I'm sure Faith will be happy to help." Jack reached out to take Elizabeth's hand in his as he spoke.

The two talked late into the night, seeking to recover the easiness they usually had when talking to each other. Neither one wanted to leave the other as the hour grew late. Finally, Elizabeth rose from her seat. "I guess I need to go back to Abigail's now," Elizabeth said reluctantly. Jack rose and said, "I'll walk you back." Elizabeth laughed, "It's just a few feet away from here." Jack smiled broadly and said, "I know," and took Elizabeth's arm in his.

As the two walked back to Abigail's, Jack joked, "I want you to know, if you were wondering, that I'm not just your friend – I'm someone more than that, much more." Elizabeth smiled shyly and whispered, "I know . . . me too."

The pair walked slowly to prolong their happy time together before they had to part. Jack started humming "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" with a twinkle in his eye. Elizabeth, startled, leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear, "I don't ever want to hear that song again, if you please." Then Elizabeth kissed Jack's earlobe softly and walked up the stairs into Abigail's café, glancing over her shoulder with a teasing smile.

Jack stood open-mouthed watching Elizabeth, his hand going up to touch the spot on his ear where Elizabeth's lips had just been. "Whoa," Jack thought to himself, realizing, once again, that he needed to make his intentions known to Elizabeth sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In Sickness and Health

A few days later, Elizabeth was at the schoolhouse about to start her morning lessons with her students when Jack burst through the door. Elizabeth looked up, startled. Jack said, "Elizabeth, I need to talk to you right now." Jack motioned to Elizabeth to come with him outside. Elizabeth told the students, "Please continue with your readings," and quickly followed Jack outside, along with Julie, who was at the schoolhouse helping Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we have an emergency situation and I need your help," Jack said urgently. Jack continued, "I just received a telegram from the doctor in Buckstown. A fever has been spreading among the children there – he thinks it's scarlet fever. Two children have already died. The doctor is contacting all the Mounties in the area to warn us about the epidemic, and to bring him more medical supplies. I'm going to ride over there today with supplies. Elizabeth, I'm declaring a quarantine here in Hope Valley. I need you to send all the children home right now and tell them to stay inside and not to go out. You need to go door to door and explain to the parents what's going on. Try not to get anyone panicked, but this is serious. Can you help me?"

Elizabeth eyes went wide. "Of course I'll do that. But Jack, Emily and her family visited Buckstown over the weekend. When her brother, Miles, came to school today, he told me Emily was sick and was staying home. Do you think little Emily has the fever?" Jack replied, "I don't know, but I'll try to get the doctor to come back with me to see her. In the meanwhile, keep Miles away from both Emily and any other children." Elizabeth nodded and said, "He can stay with me and Abigail until this blows over."

Julie asked, "Why was Emily's family in Buckstown?" Elizabeth explained, "Emily's father died in the coal mining disaster last year, and his brother has a homestead near Buckstown. Emily's mother, Kat Montgomery, and Emily's older brother, Gabe, have been helping out there."

Julie turned to Jack and declared, "Jack, I want to go with you to Buckstown to help." Before Jack could reply, Elizabeth grabbed Julie's arm and exclaimed, "Julie, no. You can't . . . " Elizabeth stopped herself, knowing it wasn't right for her to try to protect Julie when so many others were putting themselves into danger. Elizabeth, resigned, said anxiously, "Okay, but please be careful." Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's arm and assured her, "I'll take care of her, don't worry." Elizabeth, blinking back tears, hugged Julie tightly.

As Julie ran back into the schoolhouse to gather her things, Elizabeth turned to Jack. The couple looked at each other intently, then hugged. Elizabeth whispered into Jack's ear, "Please come back soon." Jack nodded and assured her, "I will." Julie came back out and she and Jack quickly took off.

Elizabeth strode towards the front of the schoolhouse and turned to face the children. "Children, please close your books and gather up all your things. I am dismissing school early today. Constable Thornton has declared a quarantine in Hope Valley. That means all you children have to stay inside so we don't spread germs to each other. After a few days, hopefully everything will go back to normal and you can return to school. We'll let you know when. I'll explain it all to your parents. But for now, quickly, let's go. I'll walk with you back to town."

As the children started gathering their things, Miles came over to Elizabeth and whispered, "Is it because my sister is sick?" Elizabeth leaned down and rubbed Miles' arm. "Not just your sister, other children are sick in other towns. So we're trying to prevent the sickness from spreading. You can stay with me and Miss Abigail until your sister gets better, okay?" Miles nodded, but looked afraid. Elizabeth hugged Miles and said, "Don't worry, Constable Thornton is going to Buckstown to get the doctor to come check on Emily. It'll be okay. Now quickly get your things together."

Rosalie went up to Elizabeth and touched her arm. "Miss Thatcher, do you think maybe we should pray?" Elizabeth nodded and replied, "That is a wonderful idea, Rosalie." Elizabeth called out to the children, "Everyone, Rosalie has made the excellent suggestion that we say a quick prayer before we leave. Let's all join hands and form a circle."

Elizabeth and the children bowed their heads. "Bless us, oh Lord, and restore us to health. Stay by our side and comfort us through this trying time. Thank You for hearing our prayer." Elizabeth raised her head and gazed at her students. "Children, have faith – our community has been tried before, and we will get through this as well." The children murmured, "Amen."

Elizabeth and the children stood silently for a few moments. Then Albert raised his hand and asked, "Does this mean we're allowed to say Constable Thornton's name in the schoolhouse now?" Elizabeth grinned and answered, "Well, at least for today, there's an exception to that rule." The children laughed and everyone sighed in relief. Elizabeth patted Albert's head, appreciating his injection of levity into their meditations.

Elizabeth grabbed her belongings and called out, "Come on now, let's get going. We can continue praying once we're home." Elizabeth led the children out of the schoolhouse and on the path back to town.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the day visiting all the households in Hope Valley explaining about the quarantine. When Elizabeth arrived at Emily's home, Kat answered the door, her face weighed down with worry. Elizabeth hugged Kat tightly, well aware of Kat's next words. Kat cried out, "Emily is terribly sick. I don't know what to do. I keep bathing her down, but her fever isn't breaking." Elizabeth tried to calm Kat down. "Jack said he would try to bring the doctor back as soon as he could. And Miles is staying with me and Abigail, don't worry." Kat started weeping. "But Gabe is still in Buckstown on his uncle's homestead." Elizabeth put her arm around Kat and replied, "I'm sure Gabe will be fine. He's a strong young man now."

Elizabeth asked, "Do you want me to come in and stay with you? I'm happy to do that." Kat replied gratefully, "Could you? That would help a lot." Elizabeth answered, "Of course. If you want, I can make dinner." Kat hesitated and said, "How about if I make dinner - I know what Emily likes to eat." Elizabeth grinned and admitted, "Yes, it's usually better when someone else does the cooking. I'll go sit with Emily." Kat smiled at Elizabeth sadly.

Elizabeth entered Kat's house, hoping her presence might help, but knowing that the situation was grim. Elizabeth climbed the stairs to the top floor, where Emily was lying in bed, bathed in sweat. Elizabeth took one look at Emily and said two quick prayers under her breath: one to God, asking for his blessing of healing for this child; and the other to Jack, wishing fervently for him to return with the doctor as soon as possible.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, pulled the wet cloth from the bowl on the nightstand, and started wiping Emily's hot forehead. "Emily, dear, it's Miss Thatcher. I'm here now, dear. I've come to help your mom." Emily stirred in her sleep but didn't respond. Elizabeth kept praying and wiping Emily's forehead, anticipating a long night ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: For Better or For Worse**

Elizabeth and Kat watched over Emily as she slept fitfully through the night. In the morning, Emily's fever was still raging, and the child was noticeably weakening. Kat kept talking to Emily, telling her stories of their family life and life in Hope Valley, hoping to keep Emily awake and her mind active. Elizabeth kept sponging down Emily and holding her hand, adding to Kat's stories by reminding Emily of fun times they'd had at school.

After a while, Emily opened her eyes, and looked up towards the ceiling. Emily asked, "Mama, if I die, will I see Pa in heaven?" Kat's voice caught as she answered, "Yes, dear. I'm sure Pa is in heaven. But it's not your time to die, so let's not think about that." Emily then turned to Elizabeth and asked quietly, "Miss Thatcher, have you and Mountie Jack made up yet?" Elizabeth smiled and squeezed Emily's hand. "Yes we have. We're good friends again. Does that make you happy?" Emily looked up at the ceiling again. "I wish you and Mountie Jack would get married. That would make me happy."

Elizabeth blushed a little as she answered, "I . . . I would do anything to make you happy, Emily, if I could. Unfortunately, that's something I can't control. I'm sorry, sweetheart, I . . . " Elizabeth was interrupted by a scuffling at the door, and then she heard Jack's voice.

"There's no reason to be sorry – Emily's right, we should get married. In fact, I should propose right now. Would that make you happy, Emily?" Jack strode over to Emily's bedside and took her hand in his. Emily turned to look at Jack and smiled for the first time in hours. "Yes, it would," Emily replied softly. Jack kissed Emily's hand and said, "You hang in there, Emily - watch this." Jack turned to face Elizabeth, who was looking at Jack, astonished.

By this point, the doctor had also come into the room and was taking Emily's pulse on the other side of the bed. Kat was sitting by Emily's side, rubbing her arm. Pastor Frank was standing at the doorway with Abigail by his side. Everyone's eyes, including Emily's, were on Jack as he slowly knelt on the floor in front of Elizabeth, and reached out for her hand.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on earth . . . and Emily, the happiest girl?" Jack asked solemnly, with just a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. Tears started to form in Elizabeth's eyes as she answered, laughing, "Of course, yes, I do, I mean . . . I will . . . I mean, yes!" Elizabeth and Jack gazed at each, laughing and smiling at this turn of events.

Jack stood up and turned to Emily. "Did you like that?" Jack asked. Emily nodded her head and tried to smile. Jack looked over at the doctor, who had examined Emily, and was now putting away his medical tools. Jack raised his eyebrows, but the doctor frowned and shook his head, his eyelids heavy and sad. Kat saw the doctor's signal to Jack, and put her hands over her face, weeping.

Jack quickly unbuttoned his red Mountie jacket and continued, "Look, Emily, there's more. Look what I have here." Jack reached inside his jacket, unbuttoned a pocket, and pulled out a diamond ring, which he held in front of Emily's eyes to show her. "I've been carrying this with me for days, waiting for just the right moment to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. I'm so glad you helped me realize that today is the perfect day – thank you. Emily . . . do you hear me? Stay with me Emily . . . do you like it?" Emily nodded again, her eyes glistening.

Jack glanced over at Elizabeth, whose mouth was agape as she took in the scene, trying not to succumb to her own grief. Jack motioned to Elizabeth to join him at Emily's bedside. Elizabeth quickly walked over to allow Jack to slide the ring onto her finger. Elizabeth and Jack then, together, held up Elizabeth's hand in front of Emily's face to show her the ring.

Emily smiled and sighed. Emily whispered, "I wish I could have lived long enough to marry someone like you, Mountie Jack." At that, Elizabeth stifled a sob and ran out of the room. Jack fell to his knees by Emily's bedside and grabbed her hands. "You can, Emily. You must." Emily's eyes rolled back in her head and her body shook, as she cried out, "Pa is calling me, Ma." Jack let go of Emily's hands as Kat gathered Emily up in her arms. Jack rose and left the room, a stunned expression on his face, as the Pastor walked over to join Kat during Emily's last moments.

As Jack came down the stairs, he saw Abigail and Julie comforting Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned her tear-strewn face towards Jack and ran over to him. Jack buried his face in Elizabeth's hair, pulling Elizabeth close to him as he succumbed to tears himself. The young couple held on tightly to each other as if they were lifeboats in a sea of sorrow, bulwarks in a world where innocents suffer and die. That they had given Emily some happiness at the end was little comfort for the pain that now permeated their souls.

Yes, the morning light shone through the windows, but in truth darkness descended on Hope Valley that day at the loss of an angel from this earth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Memories of Days Gone By**

The funeral was held a few days later. The whole town came out to pay their respects. The Pastor spoke from the steps of the church, as the townspeople gathered in front of him.

"Today, we come together in a time of grief to say goodbye to one of our own, Emily Montgomery. Our sadness is beyond comprehension as we lay down the soul of this precious child, the first to be buried at our new church. It is fitting, however, that our church doubles as the town's schoolhouse, for Emily loved going to school and learning new things. Every school day, the presence of students in this building will honor their friend and classmate, and every Sunday our attendance at church will help pay respect to her memory. Let us now bow our heads as we recite the Lord's Prayer."

A moan was heard from the crowd, as Kat Montgomery started to falter through her tears. Her eldest son, Gabe, who was in from Buckstown for the funeral, caught his mother, and he and his younger brother, Miles, held her up as best they could. Elizabeth and Jack, who were standing behind Kat, stepped forward to help as well.

After the burial, the townspeople walked back to Abigail's cafe, where a potluck meal was being served. As groups of people ate and talked quietly amongst themselves, Julie walked over to Elizabeth, and gave her a hug, trying to cheer her up. "Well, at least the epidemic passed," Julie said, "and no more children died either here or in Buckstown." Elizabeth replied, downcast, "It's hard for anyone to feel grateful at the moment." Julie squeezed Elizabeth's arm and said, "I know."

Julie continued, "By the way, Jack gave me a letter this morning from his friend, Faith, about nursing schools in Hamilton. I love that idea – thank you for thinking of it! First, though, Faith suggested I return to Hamilton to volunteer at a hospital, so I can see for myself what nursing would be like. So I'm thinking of taking the next stage back to Hamilton to do that. I'm sure Father and Mother will be surprised to see me – gone one day and back the next!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Good for you, Julie. I'll miss having you here with me, but it's important for you to try this. And Father and Mother I'm sure will be thrilled to have you back at home. Be careful, though – try to talk to them about your plans in a mature way, okay?"

Julie frowned. "Of course I'll be mature – I'm a changed woman, Elizabeth. My experiences here in Hope Valley have made me grow up. And if Father and Mother can't see that, they can go stew in a pot for all I care!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Julie, this is exactly what I'm talking about . . ."

Julie grinned and teased, "I'm just kidding. I'll explain my plans carefully so they can see I'm serious this time."

Julie continued slyly, "I'm excited to meet Faith and see if she's as pretty as we've heard . . ." Elizabeth raised her chin and responded, "I'm sure she is . . . she seems very nice and helpful as well. Those are good traits for a nurse – maybe you should try it!" Elizabeth scolded her sister.

Julie laughed and held up Elizabeth's hand to admire her engagement ring. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. There's no competition from that quarter now, is there?" Julie winked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth raised her chin even higher, folded her arms across her chest, and retorted, "I never thought there was."

Just then, Jack walked over and gently touched Elizabeth's arm. "Are you okay?" Jack asked. Elizabeth smiled gratefully and nodded. Julie chimed in, "I was just telling Elizabeth about the letter I received from your friend, Faith. She suggested I come back and volunteer at the hospital in Hamilton to see what nursing is like. I plan to do that, but I'm wondering . . . should I stay here a few more days? Are you and Elizabeth getting married anytime soon?" Julie smiled mischievously at Jack and Elizabeth, who both looked horrified at Julie's directness.

Elizabeth stuttered, "Julie – stop prying! There's been a lot going on, as you know. Don't be inappropriate!" Jack chuckled and said, "Once it's decided, you'll be the first to know, I promise." Elizabeth angrily shook her head at Julie behind Jack's back, while Julie clapped her hands in delight.

Just then, Lee Coulter came over to the three of them. "Jack, what's the latest news about the vagabonds?" Elizabeth swung her head around. "What vagabonds?" Elizabeth asked anxiously. Before Jack could allay Elizabeth's concerns, Lee answered, "There's a bunch of former miners who didn't get picked up for work in my saw mill. They've been camping on the outskirts of Hope Valley, mostly living off the land. But some of the area farmers think they've been poaching their farm animals – chickens and goats and such."

Jack assured Lee and Elizabeth, "Don't worry, I'm monitoring the situation. I've already met with the farmers. Tomorrow, I'm going out to see the men and warn them to stay away from people's properties." Jack led Lee away to discuss the matter more, and called to Elizabeth over his shoulder, "I'll come by later this evening – we can talk more then."

As the two men walked away, Julie exclaimed dramatically, "It must be so exciting to be a Mountie – each day brings a new, dangerous challenge." Elizabeth shook her head and declared ruefully, "Jack loves it, of course. As for me, well, I'm learning to endure it, for his sake." Julie rubbed Elizabeth's arm sympathetically.

Later that evening, Jack came to see Elizabeth at Abigail's, and the two of them sat out on the porch, holding hands, and contemplating their future together.

Jack said, "I've talked to Abigail, and she offered to have us stay with her after we're married. Is that okay with you?" Elizabeth smiled and answered, "Of course, that would be fine." Elizabeth asked shyly, "So, when were you thinking . . . " Jack replied, "I've written to my commander about our engagement and asked how long he thinks I'll be posted here in Coal Valley. Once I receive his answer, we can set a date."

Elizabeth sighed happily and snuggled closer to Jack. "I hope we hear soon – we've faced so many challenges already." Jack pulled Elizabeth closer to him. "I don't want to wait any longer either. I'm afraid Charles or someone else may come along and try to swoop you away!" Elizabeth scowled playfully and swatted Jack on his arm. "That is not going to happen, I assure you."

Elizabeth added seriously, "You're the only one for me . . . I know that now." Jack smiled and replied, "Same for me." Then Elizabeth added, "There's just one problem." Jack raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth continued, "I don't think I'm going to be able to say the wedding vows properly." Jack asked, "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth hesitated and explained, "You know the line, 'Do you promise to love, honor, and obey each other, till death do you part?'" Jack nodded. Elizabeth continued, "Well, I've never been real good at obeying people . . . ." Elizabeth cringed at the thought. Jack guffawed, "Yes, I can see that. Maybe we can talk to the Pastor about that – he may have a suggestion." Elizabeth smiled and sighed in relief. "That's a great idea. Thank you, Jack."

Elizabeth and Jack stayed out on the porch late that night, holding each other and continuing to discuss their future together. They may not have realized it yet, but they had crossed a threshold into a stronger relationship, one based on cooperation and respect - and one, hopefully, that would not be unmoored again.

The next day, Elizabeth saw Julie off at the stage in the morning, and then went to teach at the schoolhouse for the first time since the epidemic. Elizabeth took the opportunity during the day to talk with the children about Emily's passing, and to go outside with the children and say a prayer by Emily's grave.

After school, Elizabeth expected Jack to come by for a horse ride he had suggested they take that afternoon. Elizabeth kept looking out the window to see if Jack had arrived. As the minutes passed, Elizabeth began to worry. Elizabeth hurried back to town and over to the jail. "Jack, are you here?" Elizabeth called out as she opened the jail house door, but it was empty - not even Rip was there.

Elizabeth went over to Abigail's. "Abigail, have you seen Jack today?" Elizabeth asked. Abigail replied, "Not since he came in this morning for his regular coffee. Is everything okay?" Elizabeth answered, "Jack was supposed to pick me up after school today to go for an afternoon ride, but he never showed up." Abigail assured Elizabeth, "I'm sure it's nothing. Jack probably got caught up in work." Elizabeth nodded her head, but when Abigail saw Elizabeth's anxious eyes, she suggested, "Why don't you go ask Lee – maybe he knows something."

Elizabeth hurried over to the saw mill office and peeked her head in. "Lee, have you seen Jack today?" Lee looked up from his desk. "I saw him this morning – he was going out to warn the vagabonds against poaching." Elizabeth replied, "Shouldn't he be back by now?" Lee shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know – I'm not sure what else he had going on today." Lee could see that Elizabeth was worried. "I'm sure he's fine. When I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him." Elizabeth thanked Lee and walked back to Abigail's.

Elizabeth watched the clock the rest of the afternoon, unable to do any work. As dusk approached, Elizabeth turned to Abigail and exclaimed, "I think something's wrong. I think we need to go look for Jack – he should have been back by now." Abigail stopped serving a customer and looked out the window. "Maybe you're right – go tell Lee to gather up some men to go look for Jack before it gets too dark."

As Elizabeth rose from her seat, Lee and Rosemary walked into the café to have dinner. Rosemary saw Elizabeth's worried expression and asked, "Elizabeth, what's the matter?" Elizabeth answered, "Jack hasn't been seen since this morning when he went out to talk to the vagabonds. I think something may have happened to him." Lee replied, "I'll go look for him, don't worry." Pastor Frank, who was having a cup of coffee at the café, rose to join Lee. "I'll go with you, Lee," Pastor Frank said.

Rosemary and Abigail stayed with Elizabeth as the hours went by and night fell. About 9 p.m., they heard the sounds of horses approaching and ran outside. Lee was riding into town holding a slumped-over Jack in the saddle with him, while the Pastor was leading Jack's horse along with his own. Elizabeth ran over to the men and asked, "What's happened? Is Jack okay?"

Lee answered, "Elizabeth, we found Jack lying in a ditch near where the vagabonds had been camping, but those men are long gone. It looks like someone gave Jack a terrible blow to the head that knocked him out." Pastor Frank helped Lee take down Jack from the horse. Abigail announced, "Jack needs medical attention – carry him upstairs to Clara's bedroom. He can stay there while she's gone."

The men carried Jack upstairs, and the women started tending to him. Elizabeth gasped as she gently touched the wound on Jack's head. Pastor Frank said, "I'll go for a doctor." Just then, Jack started to stir.

Jack's slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, uncomprehendingly. Jack grimaced in pain and reached his hand up to touch his head. Elizabeth gently wiped Jack's hair away from his eyes and caught Jack's hand. "Jack, we're here. We'll take care of you," Elizabeth said lovingly. Jack looked at Elizabeth with a dazed expression, and then at all the people staring at him.

When Jack's eyes reached Rosemary, he managed to smile. Jack croaked, "Rosemary, you're here – you're back from New York. I knew you'd come back." Elizabeth dropped Jack's hand, startled. Jack reached out his hand towards Rosemary. Rosemary's eyes went wide as she looked at the others, and then back at Jack. "Jack, I . . . are you okay? Do you know where you are?" Jack glanced around the room and the people in it, and replied, "Not really. Who are these people?"

Elizabeth started moving away from the bed, her hand covering her mouth. Abigail turned to Jack and said, "Jack, you're in Hope Valley. It used to be called Coal Valley. You're the Mountie here, remember?"

Jack shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I don't know what you're talking about." Jack reached out again for Rosemary's hand and managed to grab it this time. Jack pulled Rosemary's hand to his chest and said to her lovingly, "Rosemary, I knew you'd come back to me. I'm so glad you're here."

Rosemary stood at Jack's side, her mouth wide open in amazement, not knowing what to do. Elizabeth stifled a cry and ran out the door. Abigail turned to look at Pastor Frank with wide eyes. Lee stared at Rosemary, stricken. Pastor Frank started for the door, saying, "I better get the doctor now." Abigail nodded her head vehemently and exclaimed, "I think Jack may have amnesia!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Déjà vu All Over Again

Pastor Frank ran down the stairs and was about to exit the café, when he saw Elizabeth sitting at a table in the corner of the darkened café, staring out the window. The Pastor went up to her and counseled, "Miss Thatcher, don't lose faith. I'm going to get the doctor now. I'm sure he'll be able to help Jack recover." Elizabeth smiled politely at the Pastor while she absentmindedly twisted her engagement ring back and forth.

The Pastor realized that just over a week ago, he had witnessed Jack publicly propose to Elizabeth; now, Jack couldn't even remember who Elizabeth was and seemed interested in another woman – quite a turn of events! The Pastor squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder sympathetically and strode out the door to look for the doctor.

The Pastor didn't have to look far – the doctor was approaching the café just as the Pastor was walking out, having been alerted to Jack's assault by some of the townsmen who had seen Lee bringing Jack back on his horse. The doctor strode into the café, nodded at Elizabeth, then bound up the stairs to see his patient.

The Pastor sat down at Elizabeth's table to keep her company while the doctor was upstairs. In a little while Abigail came down to join them. Abigail reached over the table and patted Elizabeth's hands. "Elizabeth, as I always say, this too shall pass; I'm certain you and Jack will be able to resume your relationship very soon."

Elizabeth looked up at Abigail skeptically. "Abigail, I don't know how you can say that. From what I've heard, brain injuries and memory loss can last a long time, and sometimes can be permanent . . . ." Abigail gently chided Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, do not get mired in negative thoughts. Let's wait to hear what the doctor says." Elizabeth went back to staring out the window, while Abigail and the Pastor gave each other nervous glances.

Just then, Lee and the doctor came downstairs and approached Elizabeth's table. The doctor announced, "I'm sorry to say that the Constable has suffered a significant brain trauma that appears to have caused him at least temporary memory loss. I am not equipped to handle such cases – Jack needs to be taken to Hamilton as soon as possible to be treated by medical specialists."

Elizabeth rose from the table. "I'll go with him," Elizabeth said, anxious to be doing something to help. The doctor put his hand on Elizabeth's arm to stop her. "Actually," he said, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Jack is pretty agitated right now – he's quite disoriented. I believe it is better for Miss LeVeaux to accompany him since she's someone he remembers and appears to be comfortable with." Elizabeth stared at the doctor, then slowly sank back into her seat. Abigail glanced at Lee, who scowled at the thought of Rosemary, who he was wooing, being thrown together with Jack in this way.

Elizabeth murmured something under her breath. Abigail reached over and touched Elizabeth's hand. "What is it dear, what did you say?" Elizabeth said quietly, "At least I can send a telegram to my father - he'll make sure that Jack gets treated by the best doctors in Hamilton." Elizabeth had already sent a telegram to her family last week to tell them about her and Jack's engagement – Elizabeth couldn't even imagine how they would react to this new telegram!

Elizabeth rose from the table. "Please excuse me. I think it's best I go to my room now." Abigail stood up and hugged Elizabeth. "Of course, dear, you must be exhausted. We'll talk more in the morning." Elizabeth smiled grimly at Abigail and turned to walk up the stairs.

Elizabeth had an ulterior motive for leaving the group – she wanted to visit Jack's room and see for herself how he was doing. At the top of the stairs, Elizabeth tiptoed over to Jack's room and quietly opened the door. Elizabeth saw that Jack was still in bed, his head bandaged and his eyes closed.

Elizabeth eyes went wide as she also saw Rosemary sitting by Jack's bedside, rubbing Jack's arm with one hand and brushing his hair aside with the other. When Rosemary heard the door open, she put her finger over her mouth to shush the enterer. "Shhh," Rosemary scolded. "Jack's finally sleeping – let's not wake him. He's had a rough day."

Elizabeth tried to tamp down the pangs of jealousy and frustration she felt watching Rosemary commandeer Jack's bedroom, just like Rosemary did in so many other situations.

"I wasn't going to wake him," Elizabeth sputtered, "I just wanted to see how he was doing."

Rosemary replied authoritatively, "Oh, Elizabeth. Poor Jack – you've probably heard that he needs immediate medical attention from specialists in Hamilton. The doctor thinks it's best that I accompany him."

Elizabeth replied through clenched teeth, "Yes, I've heard that."

Rosemary added, "Don't you worry, Elizabeth. I will nurse Jack back to health so he can return to you a whole man, his memory intact." Elizabeth relaxed a bit, hearing Rosemary say that. "Thank you, Rosemary."

Rosemary cautioned, "But brain injuries are tricky . . . who knows how long it will take for Jack to regain his memories of you and Hope Valley. Amazingly, all he seems to remember are the times he spent with me before he even went to the Academy - it's like all his experiences and relationships since the day he set foot in this town have been wiped out!"

Elizabeth croaked, "Amazing . . . . "

Rosemary sighed dramatically. "It's a good thing I was here so I could keep Jack calm. He's very disoriented and unsure of his surroundings right now. Jack's glad to see a familiar face."

Elizabeth replied, "Yes, I'm sure he is - you've been very helpful."

Rosemary declared, "I promise you, Elizabeth, I will take care of Jack to the best of my ability – I will stay by his side and attend to his every need."

Elizabeth turned to leave so Rosemary wouldn't see her eyes fill with tears. "Thank you, Rosemary, that's very kind of you," Elizabeth managed to say before she closed the door and ran into her room.

Elizabeth lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, wondering how it was that, the night before, Jack had wrapped her in his arms lovingly as they imagined their future together; whereas this night, her fiancée seemed as remote and far away as the stars, with eyes only for his former flame. Elizabeth tossed and turned the whole night, trying not to think about all she and Jack may have lost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Love is Patient, Love is Kind**

The next day, the Pastor arranged for a special medical carriage to take Jack and Rosemary to Buckstown, where they were going to catch the train back to Hamilton. When the carriage came, Jack was carried out to it on a stretcher, Rosemary by his side. Elizabeth, Lee, Abigail and the Pastor came out to wish them goodbye. Before entering the carriage, Rosemary came up to Lee and kissed him on the cheek. "Lee, you understand that I have to help Jack, now, right? He's a dear, old friend – I couldn't abandon him now." Lee answered curtly, "I understand, Rosemary. I hope Jack recovers soon."

Elizabeth pleaded, "Please write to us, Rosemary, to let us know how Jack progresses." Rosemary climbed into the carriage and called out over her shoulder, "I will if I have time – I'm going to be very busy helping Jack acclimate to his new life." Rosemary waved to everyone through the window. "Goodbye, Hope Valley. Wish us luck!"

Elizabeth and Lee stood for a while watching the back of the carriage as it rolled out of town. Elizabeth said sadly, "Why do I feel like a chapter of my life has just ended?" Lee sighed deeply and added, "Me too."

Abigail turned to them and declared, "Remember, you two, what the good book says. Love is patient, love is kind. If you love those two, you'll need to be patient while Jack recovers. And you'll need to practice kindness during this ordeal. Don't give up on them so quickly." The Pastor added, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Elizabeth steeled her shoulders and declared, "You're right, Abigail. I can be patient. I'm a Thatcher - I don't run at the first sign of trouble. I'll be waiting right here for Jack when he gets better, and he will!"

Abigail replied, "That's the spirit! You too, Lee."

Lee chuckled and said, "As a businessman, I also know how to be patient. I will do my best to wait for Rosemary as well. Hopefully, she'll return to me and Hope Valley."

Pastor Frank slapped Lee on the back and said, "I can't guarantee it, but if you come to church on Sundays, we can at least all pray and support each other, which will go a long way towards helping everyone heal."

Lee looked a little skeptical, but agreed, "You'll see me there." Elizabeth piped up, "Me too – hopefully, God will hear our prayers for Jack to get better soon."

The four of them nodded, and then departed, knowing that they would need to rely on each other greatly during the next few weeks.

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth received the following letters.

(From Julie) _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I was so sorry to hear about Jack's brain injury – what a terrible turn of events! I am volunteering at the Hamilton Hospital where Jack is a patient, and where Faith works. I have tried to stop by to see Jack, but he is always surrounded by doctors, nurses, or by Rosemary (who acts like she is a cross between his mother and his wife - sorry to have to tell you that!)._

 _The few times I have been able to talk to Jack alone, he is polite but, unfortunately, does not remember who I am. It is disconcerting to have gone from almost being Jack's sister-in-law to being a virtual stranger to him now. I imagine if I feel this way, it must be even worse for you! I think about you often and pray that you are managing as best you can. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help._

 _Father has retained the best doctors in the city to treat Jack, and has even stopped by to visit Jack a few times. As you know, Father had come to admire Jack, and is saddened that Jack has had to suffer an injury with such terrible consequences. Father worries that you are also suffering – he wants me to tell you that he and Mother are keeping you and Jack in their thoughts and prayers._

 _Like Father, Charles was also shocked to hear about Jack's injury and memory loss, and has come to visit him. Unfortunately, our visits seem to perturb Jack more than comfort him; Jack seems very confused as to why we would all take such an interest in him. The doctors have advised us not to push Jack too much to remember you and his time in Hope Valley – they believe it is better for Jack to regain his memory gradually, rather than have memories forced upon him._

 _On a positive note, Tom came to visit Jack, and Jack was thrilled to see him (as was I)! Jack reveled in reliving his childhood memories with Tom. Jack seemed grateful and relieved that he could at least remember those years, even though he is very frustrated at not being able to remember more recent times._

 _Tom's visit was short, so I was not able to spend much time with him, but it was wonderful to see Tom even for those few days. I'm not sure if our relationship will continue to develop, since we live so far apart and are so busy with our own lives – time will tell, I suppose. (Note how mature I'm being about this!)_

 _I will write more when I can – take care and keep faith that Jack will improve soon._

 _With love and best wishes,_

 _Julie_

(From Rosemary) _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I am here with Jack at the Hamilton Hospital on a daily basis. The doctors are working hard (as am I) to keep Jack comfortable and help him heal. I am sorry to say, however, that there has been no progress in Jack regaining his memories of you or Hope Valley – they appear to be gone forever. It therefore looks like Jack will remain in the hospital here in Hamilton for the foreseeable future._

 _In the meantime, I have reconnected with some of my old theater friends here in Hamilton, who are putting me up during my stay here. While I spend most of my days tending to Jack at the hospital, in the evenings I have been enjoying giving readings and putting on plays with my colleagues at various lecture halls and theaters in town – please see the attached article from the Hamilton Daily News about my triumphant return to the stage here. I would appreciate it if you could have the Hope Valley News do a write-up on me as well (and please send me the clippings)._

 _I will try to write again when I have time, which is unlikely._

 _Please give my best to all the residents in Hope Valley, who I know must miss me terribly as I do them, particularly Lee._

 _Au Revoir,_

 _Rosemary_

(From Charles) _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _What can I say? I am shocked to hear about Jack's injury, and so sorry for you both._

 _I, of all people, am aware of how strong the bond was between the two of you. I feel certain that Jack cannot help but remember how dear you are to him. Anything else would be inconceivable._

 _Please know that I stand ready to help you and Jack at any moment – please do not hesitate to call on me for even the smallest favor._

 _With my sincerest consolations,_

 _Charles_

(From Mr. Thatcher) _Dear Beth,_

 _Your mother and I are terribly saddened by Jack's brain trauma. We are trying to help him as best we can. I have told the doctors to do everything they can for him and that cost is no barrier._

 _How are you doing, dear? We are so worried about you, but take comfort in knowing that you are strong and will endure, as your time out west has shown. We are very proud of you and will strive always to support you and your choices._

 _You have asked when you should come to Hamilton to visit Jack. I just found out today, though, that Jack is being transferred to the Mountie outpost in Cape Fullerton to undergo a six-week Mountie retraining course. The doctors there will continue to monitor Jack's progress. My understanding is that Jack will not be allowed visitors there – the doctors and Jack's unit commander want Jack to be indoctrinated back into Mountie life without any distractions. No decisions will be made about Jack's future until they see how he does with his retraining._

 _So it seems we must all continue to wait patiently during what we hope will be Jack's recovery, particularly you, my dear. We feel for you, but know that you only want the best for Jack, as do we._

 _We love you dearly and will continue to pray for you and Jack daily._

 _Love,_

 _Father and Mother_

 _P.S. Jack's friend, Rosemary, has decided to stay in Hamilton for the time being, to continue her theatrical pursuits. (She is a very interesting person!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chili at the Saloon**

During the weeks that Jack was gone, Elizabeth kept her spirits up by writing letters to him. She didn't send the letters to Jack – she took to heart the doctors' advice not to force memories on Jack of their relationship. But Elizabeth hoped to show Jack, once he was better, that she never stopped believing in his recovery and their future together.

Elizabeth kept the letters on the nightstand by her bed, where she also kept the framed drawing Jack had made of the two of them together, the drawing Jack had given Elizabeth when he announced that she was "the one" for him, and asked her to stay in Hope Valley rather than return to Hamilton. Elizabeth looked at or touched that drawing every evening before she went to bed, looking forward to the day the man in the picture would come back to her in the flesh.

During those months, Elizabeth also spent time with Lee Coulter, who was dealing with the fact that Rosemary seemed to have chosen to stay in Hamilton to pursue her theatrical career rather than return to Hope Valley to be with him. Lee hadn't known Rosemary as long as Elizabeth and Jack had known each other, but he still felt the pain of Rosemary's absence and apparent rejection of him. Elizabeth was someone Lee could talk to about his loss, a sympathetic and understanding ear.

One evening about two months after Jack and Rosemary had left for Hamilton, Elizabeth and Lee were at the saloon having an early dinner together. Lee was telling Elizabeth that he expected Charles to be coming to town soon to put the finishing touches on another contract Hamilton Shipping had made with Lee's saw mill.

During their discussion, a fight started to brew between two drunken men at the bar. These men were part of a contingent of Irish immigrants who had been recruited to build the railway spur at Hope Valley. Unfortunately, one man was Catholic and the other Protestant; the two men nursed a feud with each other that went back centuries.

Before Lee and Elizabeth had a chance to move away, the two men came to blows and fell on top of their table, sending food flying into Lee and Elizabeth's faces and all over Elizabeth's dress. Elizabeth screamed as she took cover under the table. Elizabeth covered her head with her arms as the fighting escalated and chairs and dishes went flying.

Just then the saloon door opened and Elizabeth heard a man say in a low, authoritative voice, "That's enough, now. What's going on here?" Elizabeth's heart jumped – she knew that voice. Elizabeth peeked out from under the table and saw Jack in his familiar red serge Mountie jacket and Stetson hat! Unfortunately, Elizabeth also saw the two Irish men circling each other with knives right by the table she was hiding under, preventing her from making an escape.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth under the table and then back at the two fighting men. Jack approached the men with his hand on his gun and said, "Boys, put those knives down right now and get down on the floor with your arms behind your backs. There's not going to be any more fighting here – don't make me use my sidearm."

The men, eyeing each other, both put their knives on the table and slowly dropped to the floor. Lee tossed Jack some rope and the two of them quickly tied up the men's arms. One of the men looked over at Elizabeth and yelled out, "Lookee here – there's a pretty little lady under the table all covered in chili. Wonder how that happened!" The other man guffawed until Jack pulled the two men up off the floor roughly and growled, "Quiet now – don't speak to a lady that way."

Jack turned to Lee and said, "Can you show me where the jail is?" Lee answered, "Of course," and started towards the door. Jack pushed the two men ahead of him towards the door, stopping for a moment to look back at Elizabeth and say, "You can come out now, Miss . . . Miss Thatcher, isn't it? It's safe now." Jack then continued out the door with the men.

Elizabeth sat under the table, stunned and unable to move for a few minutes. This was not the reunion she had imaged between herself and Jack! Besides the fact that Elizabeth was huddled inelegantly under a table, she was covered with chili, including in her hair and on her face!

Elizabeth crawled out from under the table and ran over to look out the window. Elizabeth saw Jack enter the jail with the two men, Lee following behind them. Elizabeth used the opportunity to rush out of the saloon and back over to Abigail's.

Elizabeth ran into Abigail's cafe and past Abigail, who was serving customers. "Elizabeth, what in the world happened to you?" Abigail asked, as she eyed Elizabeth's soiled dress and hair. "Can't talk now, Abigail. He's back, and I have to change," Elizabeth yelled behind her as she bounded up the stairs.

Abigail followed Elizabeth over to the stairs and called up, "Who's back?" Elizabeth peeked her head around the corner and said with a big smile, "Jack!" Elizabeth pulled a glob of chili out of her hair with her finger, popped it in her mouth, and gave Abigail a big wink, before she turned and ran into her room to clean up.

Elizabeth quickly unbuttoned her soiled dress and pulled it off. She paced the room in her camisole and corset, trying to decide what to wear. As Elizabeth passed her bedside, she smiled at the framed drawing of her and Jack on the nightstand and said under her breath, "I knew you'd come back."

Elizabeth strode over to the window and pushed the curtain aside, just in time to see Jack and Lee walk out to the jail porch. Jack looked as handsome as ever, and Elizabeth reacted the same way as always, her heart pounding faster when she saw him.

Elizabeth closed the curtain and sat down at her vanity to fix her hair and clean her face. As Elizabeth looked in the mirror, she thought to herself, "Now stay calm, Elizabeth. You don't know if Jack remembers anything. You don't even know why he's back in Hope Valley or for how long. He called you 'Miss Thatcher," which probably means he's still having memory problems."

Elizabeth frowned at her reflection in the mirror, and then sat up straighter. "On the other hand, he's back . . . he's back," Elizabeth thought to herself joyously. Elizabeth smiled broadly into the mirror and started brushing her hair vigorously.

Elizabeth was determined to put her faith in the 'hope' part of Hope Valley, and looked forward to a more dignified reunion with Jack, one that would align with her sweetest dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Jack is Back**

As Elizabeth was getting ready to see Jack, she heard lots of voices outside on the street. Elizabeth peeked out the window and saw many of the townspeople entering the saloon. Then Elizabeth heard a knock at her door. "Elizabeth, it's Abigail. I just wanted to let you know that I'm closing the café early. The townspeople are gathering at the saloon to welcome Jack back."

Elizabeth called out, "I'll be there soon – thank you." Elizabeth was getting more and more excited to be seeing Jack again after all those weeks, this time without being huddled on the floor or covered in chili!

About thirty minutes later, Elizabeth, satisfied with how she looked, started making her way over to the saloon. As Elizabeth approached the saloon steps, she hesitated. "Why am I so nervous?" she asked herself. Elizabeth shook her head to clear her thoughts, and pushed open the saloon door.

Elizabeth entered the crowded, high-spirited room and looked around, taking in the scene. Abigail immediately strode over to Elizabeth and hooked arms with her. "Okay, this is what I've found out so far," Abigail confided in Elizabeth. "Jack's retraining at Cape Fullerton went very well and he's regained almost all his memories from his time at the Academy. But he still doesn't remember being here in Hope Valley. Jack's doctors recommended he be assigned back here in Hope Valley for now to see if those memories return."

Elizabeth, surprised, asked, "Does that mean Jack still doesn't remember any of us here in Hope Valley?"

Abigail squeezed Elizabeth's arm sympathetically and answered, "I'm afraid that's right. Apparently, Jack's doctors hope that being back in Hope Valley will help him. Lee told me, though, that Jack is very frustrated with the situation – it can't feel good when everybody else knows things you don't. We must all be patient with Jack and not expect too much from him."

Elizabeth nodded her head and replied, "I can be patient – I've been patient. I'm just so happy he's back!"

Just then Elizabeth saw Jack and Lee walking over to her and Abigail. Elizabeth smiled tremulously at Jack, not knowing what to expect. Jack stopped in front of Elizabeth and stared at her, as if he was trying to recall something important. "Hello, Miss Thatcher. Have you recovered from your ordeal?" Jack asked politely.

Elizabeth looked back at Jack quizzically for a moment, and then realized Jack was referring to the knife fight between the two Irish men. "Oh yes, I'm fine now. Thank you for your help with that." Elizabeth grinned.

Jack replied, "Just doing my job, Ma'am." Lee and Abigail quietly edged away from the couple. Jack looked Elizabeth up and down, and said, "You seem no worse for the wear." Elizabeth smiled and retorted, "I prefer my chili in a bowl, not on my dress or in my hair."

Jack chuckled and then turned serious. "I was wondering whether I could call on you tomorrow afternoon. I . . . believe we have things we need to discuss." Jack looked around the room. "I feel I need to stay here tonight." Elizabeth answered immediately, "Of course, I completely understand. You can come see me at the schoolhouse tomorrow after I let the students out."

Jack nodded as if he was remembering something. "Oh yes, the schoolhouse."

Elizabeth asked cautiously, "You remember the schoolhouse?"

A shadow crossed Jack's face. "Not really, but some of the townspeople mentioned it to me this evening, and thanked me again. They said that I had donated money to the town to build the schoolhouse and church, and that I built a lot of it myself. "Jack looked around and then back at Elizabeth. "I guess I really liked it here."

Elizabeth looked at Jack in disbelief and answered quietly, "Yes, you do. I mean, you did." Jack nodded at Elizabeth and then gestured to the room. "Well, I suppose I should get back to greeting people." Elizabeth replied politely, "Yes, of course." Jack stared at Elizabeth, as if he was studying her face. "Till tomorrow then," Jack said abruptly, and then returned to the crowds of people who were clamoring to shake his hand.

Elizabeth stood immobile for a few moments, not knowing how to interpret the conversation she had just had with Jack. Abigail came over to Elizabeth and asked, "Well, how did it go?" Elizabeth pursed her lips and replied, "I'm not sure. He's coming to see me tomorrow after school. I guess we'll be able to talk more then."

Abigail patted Elizabeth's arm. "Jack must be exhausted his first day back - having to talk to all these people who know him, but who he doesn't remember . . . . patience, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, but couldn't help feeling uneasy. Elizabeth stayed at the saloon only a few more minutes, and then snuck out. Elizabeth didn't want to have to answer questions about her and Jack's relationship, questions that even she couldn't answer at that point.

The next morning at the start of school, a bunch of students ran up to Elizabeth and asked, "Did you see Mountie Jack last night? Are you and Mountie Jack going to get married now that he's back?"

Elizabeth replied sternly, "Now students, do you remember our Ten Commandments? We should not be talking about these things – they're private matters. And I don't want any more distractions from your schoolwork. Now please open up your journals and start working on your essays."

Towards the end of the school day, Elizabeth started getting butterflies in her stomach, nervous about seeing Jack alone for the first time since the night before his accident. Elizabeth remembered the last time she had waited for Jack at the schoolhouse, the day that Jack was assaulted. Elizabeth vowed not to look out the window for Jack, as she had that terrible day, and instead tidied up her desk while she waited.

Elizabeth finally heard the sound of a horse being tied up outside the schoolhouse. Elizabeth stood up and looked towards the door. Jack walked in, resplendent in his red Mountie uniform. Jack nodded at Elizabeth and said, "Miss Thatcher." Elizabeth replied, "Constable."

Elizabeth watched Jack walk slowly up the aisle, turning his head left and right - and up and down - as he looked all around the schoolhouse. Jack commented, "Hmmm. Nice place." Elizabeth smiled and said, "I like it very much, thank you."

Jack stopped in front of Elizabeth's desk, and stood eye to eye with Elizabeth. "Miss Thatcher, I understand that we were . . . close . . . during my time here in Hope Valley." Elizabeth answered, "Yes, we were." Jack continued, "I'm sorry that I don't remember that time." Elizabeth didn't say anything in response.

Jack took a few steps away from Elizabeth and looked out a window. "Luckily, almost all my Mountie training came back to me when I was at Cape Fullerton. I'm very pleased about that."

Elizabeth affirmed, "You've always loved being a Mountie – it's your calling."

Jack smiled gratefully at Elizabeth when he heard her say that. Jack took a step towards Elizabeth and said meaningfully, "To be honest, being a Mountie is one of the only things that feels real to me right now."

Again, Elizabeth wasn't sure how to respond. She asked, "What about Tom . . . or Rosie? Do they feel real to you?"

Jack grinned and replied, "Yes, it was great seeing Tom in Hamilton. And having Rosie with me those first few days was very helpful. But after a while . . . well, I believe you know Rosie. She's . . . well . . . we're just friends."

Elizabeth nodded, relieved to hear that.

Jack took another step closer to Elizabeth and frowned. "Miss Thatcher . . . Elizabeth, I understand we were engaged at the time I lost my memory. At this point, though, I'm afraid . . . unfortunately . . . I'm sorry I don't remember you . . . the feelings I must have had then . . . I can't seem to . . . ."

Elizabeth interrupted, "Jack, that's okay. You don't have to say anything else. I understand." Elizabeth was blinking quickly, trying not to cry. She twisted her engagement ring off her finger and held it out to Jack. "Here, you should take this."

Jack shook his head and refused to accept the ring. "No, please. You can keep it. I didn't mean to suggest . . . ."

Elizabeth shook her head and pushed the ring into Jack's hand. "No, it belongs to you. Jack, we were only engaged for about a week. You don't have anything to feel bad about."

Jack, abashed, took the ring and put it in a pocket inside his Mountie jacket. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. You shouldn't have had to deal with this."

Elizabeth shook her head and took a few steps away. "It's no one's fault."

Jack stood looking at Elizabeth and said quietly, "To be honest, I've been wondering all these weeks how it was that the two of us came together . . . I mean, we're so different, from such different backgrounds. Tom told me about your family, the Thatcher's . . . ."

Elizabeth glared at Jack, but didn't answer.

Jack continued, "I do want to thank you . . . your family, I mean, for visiting me at the hospital. Your father was very kind to me - he insisted that I receive the best medical treatment."

Elizabeth nodded and answered, "It was the least we could do."

Jack took a few steps closer to Elizabeth and inquired, "Your friend, Charles, visited me at the hospital as well. I understand, according to your sister Julie, that Charles also wanted to marry you."

Elizabeth sighed, exasperated. "Please, Jack, that's all ancient history."

Jack was quiet a few moments and then persisted. "Why me? Why not him?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack meaningfully and answered, "That's what my heart told me . . . at the time."

Jack and Elizabeth stared at each other, and then Elizabeth turned away and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to finish up here."

Jack replied, "Yes, I shouldn't disturb you anymore. I'll take my leave."

Jack started walking towards the schoolhouse door and stopped. "Elizabeth," Jack called to her. Elizabeth looked up reluctantly, hoping Jack wouldn't see the tears in her eyes from that distance. Jack said sympathetically, "I'm very sorry."

Elizabeth nodded, putting her hands on the edge of her desk to hold herself up. Elizabeth watched Jack close the door behind him and waited until he rode away on his horse. It was only then that Elizabeth allowed herself to cry openly, as she sank into her desk chair, covering her face with her hands.

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth returned to Abigail's café through the private entrance in the back, so she wouldn't have to face any of Abigail's customers. Before Elizabeth could make it up the stairs, Abigail rounded the bend, and upon seeing her, asked, "Elizabeth – how did it go with Jack?" Elizabeth replied quietly, "Not well," and continued up the stairs and into her room.

A little while later, Abigail knocked on Elizabeth's door. "Elizabeth, I've brought you some tea and scones." Abigail peeked in the room and saw Elizabeth sitting at her vanity, staring into the mirror. Abigail put the tray down, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth looked down at the floor. "What is there to say? Jack doesn't love me anymore. Maybe he never did. I gave him back the ring."

Abigail gasped. "Oh, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry." Abigail walked over to Elizabeth and rubbed her arm. "I can't believe that's really the case. It's certainly due to Jack's brain injury, don't you think? I have hope that Jack will come to remember you – and his feelings for you – over time."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know, Abigail. I can't help but think that if Jack really loved me, he would have remembered me, and his feelings for me. He remembers everything else that's important to him – Tom, Rosie, being a Mountie – but not me!"

Abigail turned to face Elizabeth. "That's not true, Elizabeth. Jack doesn't remember anything about Hope Valley or anybody in it – you just got caught up in that, in his brain injury. Perhaps over time . . . "

Elizabeth stood up and shook her head. "No, Abigail. I believe it's time for a fresh start for both Jack and me. Jack will be here for a few weeks, and maybe he'll remember things, and maybe he won't, but I have to go on with my life. He'll probably be reassigned soon anyway. Jack said the only thing that feels real to him is being a Mountie, so he should continue to fulfill his dream, and I'll continue to fulfill mine – coming out west and being a teacher."

Abigail stood up and looked at Elizabeth sympathetically. "If that's the way you feel, Elizabeth, I'll respect your wishes."

Elizabeth replied quietly, "It is – thank you. Let's not speak of this again. I'm tired of being heartbroken. I want to move on."

Abigail replied, "I understand – I really do."

Elizabeth looked at Abigail and realized she probably did understand, considering everything Abigail had been through herself, with losing her husband and son in the mine, and then finding out her beau, Bill Avery, was still married.

Elizabeth approached Abigail. "Abigail, your friendship is the thing that feels the most real to me - I can't tell you how much it has meant to me."

The two women hugged each other for a long time, each of them reflecting on how fleeting love can be.

 _[What will happen next? Will Jack fall in love with Elizabeth anew? Will Jack remember his previous feelings for Elizabeth? Will Jack and Elizabeth go their separate ways and never see each other again? Only time - and a few more chapters – will tell!]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Tribute to Emily**

Jack spent his first week back in Hope Valley talking to the townspeople, doing his rounds, and exploring the surrounding countryside in order to re-familiarize himself with the town and its inhabitants. A few days after his conversation with Elizabeth, Jack was riding in the direction of the schoolhouse on his mid-morning rounds, when he saw Lee Coulter directing a group of men who were unloading lumber from the back of a cart about fifty yards from the schoolhouse,

"Hello there," Jack called out as he rode near the men. Lee called back, "Good morning, Jack." Jack stopped his horse and asked, "What are you all doing here?" Lee answered, "We're about to start building a gazebo. It is going to be dedicated to a Hope Valley girl who died a few months ago, Emily Montgomery." Lee looked at Jack to see if he had any recollection of Emily, but Jack's face remained impassive. Lee continued, "Elizabeth was the one who suggested we build it near the schoolhouse and dedicate it to Emily – I'm donating the lumber and some of the townsmen are donating their time."

Jack replied, "Very nice," impressed. Jack turned towards the schoolhouse, where he saw excited students running out of the schoolhouse for recess, Elizabeth following behind them smiling. Elizabeth glanced over and nodded at Jack and Lee. Lee waved at Elizabeth with a large, rolled up piece of paper in his hand.

Lee told Jack, "Excuse me, I need to review the floor plans with Elizabeth," and strode over towards Elizabeth, carrying a small folding table under his arm. When Lee reached Elizabeth, he opened up the table and rolled out the paper on top. Jack watched as Lee and Elizabeth bent their heads together over the paper, engrossed in their discussion of the plans for the gazebo. Jack said, "Good day," to the men who were still unloading the lumber from the wagon, and continued on his rounds.

The next morning, Jack rode over to the schoolhouse in work clothes. When Jack saw Lee and the men working on the gazebo, he said, "I'd like to help - is that okay?" Lee smiled and answered, "Yes, absolutely. You may not remember, but you're quite handy with a hammer and saw. You practically built half the schoolhouse yourself!" Jack chuckled and replied, "I did some carpentry work during my retraining at Cape Fullerton, so I'm happy to help out." Jack reviewed Lee's plans and joined in with the other men as they started laying the floor of the gazebo. After a while, Lee left to return to the saw mill.

Later that morning, during the children's recess, Jack looked up from sawing wood boards to see Elizabeth walking towards him carrying a package. Jack put his saw down, wiped the sweat off his brow, and walked over to greet her. "Good morning, Elizabeth," Jack said politely. "Good morning," Elizabeth replied, just as politely.

Elizabeth added, "I see you're helping with the gazebo." Jack replied, "Yes, I'd like to do my share." Elizabeth hesitated, and then asked, "Do you remember Emily at all?" Jack frowned and answered, "Unfortunately, no. But I understand she was a very special little girl." Elizabeth looked at Jack and replied, "Yes, she was – she was an angel, and we all miss her very much."

Elizabeth continued, "I saw you from the schoolhouse this morning and it occurred to me that you might be able to help me with something." Jack, curious, answered, "Yes, of course. Anything to help."

Elizabeth reached inside the package she was holding and pulled out a frame with a photo in it. "This is a photo taken of my students earlier this year, and here is Emily – she's the little girl standing right next to me." Jack wiped his hands on a nearby cloth, and then took the photo in his hands to examine it.

Jack declared, "I must have taken this photo." Elizabeth, surprised, looked at Jack and asked, "How do you know that?" Jack answered, "The Mounties provided me with a camera that can take a wide-lens photo like this – for investigations and other purposes."

Elizabeth, impressed that Jack deduced that, answered, "Yes, you did. It's a lovely picture – I treasure it." Elizabeth stood silently looking at the photo.

After a bit, Jack asked, "And how can I help you?"

Elizabeth came out of her reverie and replied, "Oh yes. Well, I would like to arrange for a plaque to be designed with Emily's face on it that would go on the gazebo. I was looking for someone to help me design it. I tried my hand at drawing Emily's face, but it didn't come out very well."

Elizabeth pulled a piece of paper out from her bag and showed it to Jack, who furrowed his brow as he looked at Elizabeth's drawing. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and declared, "Okay, I'm not the best artist, I admit that. But, you may or may not remember that you're a very good artist. Do you remember that?"

Jack grinned and replied, "Yes, the doctors actually had me drawing a lot at the hospital to help me remember things."

Elizabeth got excited. "Perfect! Would you try your hand, then, at designing the plaque for Emily? I mean, only if you have time, of course. I thought you could use this photo as a guide. I don't want to impose, though, so I would pay you for your efforts . . . "

Jack interrupted Elizabeth. "No, please, I'd be honored to do this – no payment necessary. I often draw at night to relax. And I'll have the Mounties create the actual plaque – they do things like that all the time. After first checking with you about the design, of course."

Elizabeth smiled, proud of herself for coming up with such a good plan. "Thank you very much – I truly appreciate it. We all do."

Jack smiled in return. "My pleasure." Jack examined the photo again and commented innocently, "You look very beautiful in this photo – great smile."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, and she stopped smiling as she stuttered, "Uh, thank you. We were all smiling – you told us to smile when you took the photo."

Jack corrected himself, "Yes, you and the children all have great smiles in this photo . . . good call on my part!" Jack joked. Elizabeth looked at Jack dubiously. "Uh, yes. Well, I need to get back to my students. Thank you, again," Elizabeth said carefully. Jack nodded at Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth turned to leave, Jack called out, "I'll try to work on the design for the plaque over the next day or so. Once I'm done with a first draft, I'll come show it to you, and you can let me know what you think. Is that okay?"

Elizabeth replied, "Of course. That sounds like a good plan. Thank you, Consta . . . thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said warmly.

Jack nodded and smiled at Elizabeth in return. Then Jack set the frame aside, balanced a wooden board on the sawhorse, and started sawing again.

Elizabeth watched Jack work for a moment, then quickly turned away, walking purposefully back towards the schoolhouse. Elizabeth whistled through her teeth, thinking to herself, "He may not remember me, but I certainly remember those muscles!"

Little did Elizabeth know that Jack was, at the same time, watching her out of the corner of his eye while he was sawing, admiring the view as she walked away. One of the men called out, "Better watch yourself, Constable, or you'll be losing a finger along with your memory!" The other men guffawed as Jack, abashed, shook his head and returned his focus to his work, thinking to himself, "Do not get involved, Jack . . . do not get involved . . . ."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back**

The next evening, Elizabeth was sitting in Abigail's café having a cup of tea after dinner when Jack walked in, a leather portfolio under his arm. Jack strode over to Elizabeth and said, "I have a first draft of the design for the plaque – do you want to see it?"

Elizabeth, surprised, replied, "Already? I thought it would take a few days." Jack sat down opposite Elizabeth and opened his portfolio to show her. "I work fast – what do you think?"

While Elizabeth was looking at Jack's design, Abigail came over to the table. "Jack, it's so good to see you. Would you like some coffee? And a slice of pie?" Jack answered, "I'd like that very much – thank you."

Before Abigail turned from the table, she caught Elizabeth's eye and raised her eyebrows. Elizabeth quickly explained, "Jack is designing the plaque for the gazebo in memory of Emily." Abigail responded, "That's a great idea – good for you, Jack." Jack smiled and quipped, "I'm here to serve, ma'am." Abigail replied, "It's good to have our Mountie back in Hope Valley - I'll be right back with your pie." Abigail smiled at Elizabeth again and hurried off to get Jack's food.

Elizabeth was very pleased with Jack's sketch for the plaque, and gave him just a few minor suggestions for the design. While Jack was eating his pie, he pulled out Elizabeth's class photo and asked her to tell him about her students, which Elizabeth was happy to do. After he was done eating, Jack excused himself and returned to the jail.

The next evening Jack came to the café again, seeking out Elizabeth to show her his revised sketch. Abigail fetched Elizabeth from her room; Elizabeth, again, was surprised that Jack had made his revisions so quickly. Jack explained, "I want to finish the design and send it off to the Mountie Office in Cape Fullerton so they can start working on the plaque – it can take a few weeks for something like that to be completed and sent back to us. I want it to be ready for the dedication of the gazebo." Elizabeth smiled warmly at Jack and touched his arm. "That is very thoughtful of you. Thank you so much." Elizabeth approved the design and Jack returned to the jail to put the finishing touches on the sketch before mailing it out the next morning.

Over the next week, Jack would come over to Abigail's Café for dinner or dessert and, if Elizabeth was around, the two of them would spend time together talking and learning about each other (again). During the day, in between his rounds, Jack helped with the gazebo, which was almost complete. Often when he was working on the gazebo or riding past the school on his rounds, Jack would be impressed to see Elizabeth outside joining in games with her students during recess or enthusiastically teaching them a lesson about science or nature.

One evening, Jack entered Abigail's café looking for Elizabeth. Elizabeth, knowing now to expect Jack in the evenings, was already downstairs taking tea in the café. Jack strode over to Elizabeth, and reported, "I received a telegram today from my superior at Cape Fullerton. They are working on the plaque and should have it done in a few days. Hopefully it'll be delivered here within the week."

Elizabeth clapped her hands together. "Oh Jack, that's wonderful. And the gazebo is just about finished too. I can start planning the dedication ceremony. This will be wonderful for the town."

Just as Jack was about to sit down opposite Elizabeth at her table, the door flew open and Rosemary flounced in. "Hello Hope Valley – I'm back!" Rosemary declared dramatically to Jack, Elizabeth, and the other customers in the café. Jack slowly rose to greet Rosemary, clearly thrown off by her appearance. "Rosemary, . . hello. Uh . . . . welcome back. I thought you were, uh . . . are you here on a visit?"

Rosemary ran over and gave Jack a big bear hug. "Jack, it's so wonderful to see you!" Rosemary took Jack's arm in hers in a familiar manner and continued, "How are you? Have any of your Hope Valley memories come back?" Rosemary leaned over towards Elizabeth (who was still sitting, shocked, at her table) and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Elizabeth, poor dear, I heard Jack called your engagement off. So sorry about that. You must be devastated!" All the customers in the café had stopped eating by now and were nervously watching Elizabeth, Rosemary, and Jack to see what would happen next.

Jack grimaced when he heard Rosemary's comment to Elizabeth, and looked back at Elizabeth sympathetically. As usual, Elizabeth did not know how to respond to Rosemary, and just remained sitting in her seat, her head held high but her mouth agape.

Rosemary pulled Jack with her as she exited the café. "Jack, come with me over to the saloon. Lee is meeting me there. I have so much to tell both of you!" Jack looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth again before Rosemary pulled him out the door.

Elizabeth was still sitting, a stunned expression on her face, when Abigail brought over a fresh pot of tea and sat down across from her. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. Rosemary can be somewhat abrupt, as you know." "And rude!" Elizabeth retorted, blinking back tears as she recalled Rosemary's comment about Elizabeth and Jack's broken engagement. Abigail patted Elizabeth's hand. "That's just her way. I believe that, most of the time, Rosemary means well." Elizabeth looked at Abigail skeptically.

"Do you have any idea why she's back in town?" Elizabeth asked. Abigail shook her head. "I don't. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough!" Elizabeth sighed and took a sip of tea.

Abigail continued, "I hope Rosemary's return doesn't throw things off with you and Jack." Elizabeth looked at Abigail quizzically and asked, "What do you mean?" Abigail, surprised, answered, "Well, I assumed since Jack has been calling on you so often . . . ."

Elizabeth interrupted Abigail and explained, "Jack hasn't been calling on me. We're just friends now, which is fine. Jack just likes to have someone to talk to in the evening." Abigail raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. Elizabeth added, "In fact, one of the things Jack likes to talk about is where he is going to be reassigned on his next Mountie duty. Jack has made it very clear that his stay here in Hope Valley is temporary." Abigail frowned at this news.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to pat Abigail's hand. Elizabeth consoled Abigail, "Don't worry, Abigail. I told you both Jack and I needed to make a fresh start. I'm just glad that we're friends again." Abigail smiled sadly and said, "Well, then, here's to renewed friendships." The two women chuckled as they clicked their teacups together.

The next day, as Elizabeth was leaving Abigail's to walk to the schoolhouse, she heard Lee calling to her, "Elizabeth, wait up!" Lee crossed the street and started walking with Elizabeth on her way to the schoolhouse. "Charles is coming to town this afternoon on some business. He telegrammed me and asked that I let you know." Elizabeth replied, "Thank you, Lee. That's helpful – it will be great to see him."

Lee continued walking with Elizabeth and added, "I'm sure you've heard about Rosemary coming back to town." Elizabeth nodded and replied sarcastically, "Yes, Rosemary made her presence known last night at the café." Lee explained, "Rosemary regaled Jack and me last night with tales of her theatrical exploits in Hamilton. Rosemary claims, though, that she got tired of Hamilton - she wants to know why I haven't yet built her a theater here in Hope Valley!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning at Rosemary's chutzpah.

Lee chuckled and said, "I don't know who has amnesia worse – Jack or Rosemary! Rosemary acts like nothing has changed between us these last few months, like we're supposed to pick up exactly where we left off."

Elizabeth replied knowingly, "That sounds familiar."

Lee hesitated, then added. "I can't help it, though – I'm thrilled she's back and if she agrees to stay for a while, I probably will build her that theater." Before Elizabeth could chastise him, Lee hurried on, "I know, I know . . . I'm a glutton for punishment. But the heart wants what the heart wants."

Elizabeth shook her head sympathetically and said, "Lee, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. I just don't want to see you get hurt . . . again." Lee responded, "Well, when I weigh the pros and cons, I'd rather be hurt than live without her at this point. I'm still hoping we can work things out."

Elizabeth touched Lee's arm sympathetically and said, "I hope you can too, I really do." Lee cocked his head at Elizabeth and asked, "And you? How are you these days?" Elizabeth straightened her back and replied, "I'm fine, no need to worry about that." Elizabeth's tone put off any further questioning from Lee, so he said his goodbyes and left.

Later that afternoon, as Elizabeth was cleaning up at the end of the school day, she heard footsteps at the schoolhouse door. "Elizabeth . . . ." Charles strode down the aisle towards Elizabeth and looked at her intently. "I'm so sorry about you and Jack. You've been through a lot these past few months." Elizabeth needed a few moments to compose herself before replying, "Thank you, Charles. I'm fine now, truly. I admit that . . . I was feeling down . . . but, now . . . well, I'm so glad you're here." Elizabeth planted a smile on her face, trying to convince Charles (and herself) that her heart had healed.

Charles gathered up Elizabeth's hands in his and said, "If there is anything I can do . . . . You know how I feel about you. It's probably too soon . . . but please know that I . . . ." Elizabeth interrupted Charles, and said kindly, "I know, Charles. You don't have to say anything. I just want to focus on catching up while you're in town – what's been going on in Hamilton?" Elizabeth asked in a cheery voice.

During this exchange, Jack was riding by on his rounds and had decided to stop off at the schoolhouse to apologize to Elizabeth for leaving her so abruptly the evening before when Rosemary arrived. Jack tied up his horse at the post and bounded up the stairs towards the open schoolhouse doors. At the top of the stairs, Jack stopped suddenly when he saw Charles and Elizabeth standing face-to-face, talking intimately, Charles holding Elizabeth's hands in his. Jack quickly moved to the side of the porch so he wouldn't be seen.

Jack ran down the steps, untied his horse, and hoisted himself up. As Jack galloped away, he determined (again) not to think about Elizabeth as anything more than a friend. "Good for them!" Jack thought to himself, assuring himself that Elizabeth and Charles as a couple made a lot of sense – no use getting involved with a woman now that Jack was resolved to focus solely on his Mountie assignments.

After a while, Jack abruptly stopped his horse and jumped off. Jack ran over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, breathing heavily and feeling nauseous. Jack also had a splitting headache. Jack knew these physical ailments meant that memories were starting to come back to him – the doctors had explained that to him when he had experienced similar bouts of illness at the hospital and during his retraining. But in this case, Jack resisted his memories – he didn't want to remember, because remembering would throw him off course from what he had determined was best for him . . . and for Elizabeth.

"No, NO!" Jack said to himself, beating his hand against the tree. Jack leaned his back against the tree and lowered himself to the ground, trying to overcome all the strange emotions and feelings that were starting to flood his body. "No, I won't give in to this . . . " Jack insisted, pounding one fisted hand into the other.

Jack's horse, which had been quietly eating grass, looked up at Jack with big, brown eyes, wondering whether Jack was talking to him. Getting no response, the horse happily returned to his grazing, and the contrast between the contented animal and the discontented one was readily apparent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Decisions, Decisions**

That night, while Elizabeth was having dinner with Charles at Abigail's café, Elizabeth noticed that Abigail seemed jumpy. When Abigail came over with their desserts, Elizabeth asked, "Abigail, is everything okay?"

Abigail smiled nervously and replied, "Yes, everything is great. I received a telegram today that Clara is finally coming back to town after visiting her relatives. I can't wait to see her – it's been over two months. She'll be staying upstairs in the extra bedroom, I hope that's okay."

Elizabeth replied, "Of course – I can't wait to see her either!"

Charles asked, "Shouldn't she have arrived on the afternoon stagecoach? How is she getting here?"

Abigail answered, "Clara's train was late, so she missed the stage. Jack offered to go to Buckstown with a horse and buggy to pick her up this evening. They should be back soon." Abigail excused herself to go assist other customers.

Charles turned to Elizabeth and said, "Thank you for a lovely dinner, Elizabeth. Do you have time tomorrow to see me before I leave."

Elizabeth replied, "Yes, tomorrow is Saturday, so there's no school. How about if we have a picnic lunch out by the lake? I'll pack some sandwiches."

Charles smiled and replied, "That sounds delightful. I'll check out of the saloon in the morning and wait for you there."

Elizabeth said excitedly, "Now that summer is almost here, the weather has been beautiful. Our last day of school is next week, and then the students are out for summer vacation."

Charles put his hand over Elizabeth's and asked, "You'll come back to Hamilton for the summer, won't you?"

Elizabeth slowly pulled her hand back and looked down at the table. "Yes, at some point. I want to enjoy the nice weather here in Hope Valley for a bit before I return home. I'll be back in time for Viola's wedding, of course."

Charles smiled at Elizabeth hopefully. "I'll be waiting for you in Hamilton. As you know, I'd be happy to be your escort to all the festivities surrounding Viola's wedding."

Elizabeth sighed and replied, "Thank you, Charles. I'm already worn out just thinking about all the parties, lunches, and dinners that my family will be hosting the week leading up to the wedding."

Elizabeth continued, "I worry, though, about my students forgetting their lessons over the summer. I was thinking I could use the time over the summer to work one-on-one with some of the children who need extra help."

Charles replied sternly, "I know you're very devoted to your students, but everyone needs a break, Elizabeth, both them and you."

Elizabeth nodded and admitted, "You're probably right. I just know I'm going to miss them when I'm gone."

Charles replied, "Yes, and your family misses you too. You have responsibilities to them as well, especially with Viola's wedding."

Elizabeth agreed, "Yes, I know that. Sometimes I feel so torn between my responsibilities here and my family's expectations of me."

Charles reached out and took Elizabeth's hand in his, as he said quietly, "You don't have to be torn anymore. Come home, Elizabeth. It's time. You're not obligated anymore – you can come home."

Elizabeth looked at Charles, frowning, and slowly pulled her hand back again from under his. "I'm not sure we see eye to eye about this, Charles. Hope Valley is also my home, and I love teaching here. I admit, though, that I've been thinking about what may come next, now that I've been teaching here for a while. Returning to Hamilton is an option, but I want to consider all my options, including staying out west."

Charles smiled, thinking he had won this round. "I'm sure you'll come to the right conclusion. Besides, I know you can't wait to have more Cherries Jubilee at the Regency Club," Charles quipped. Elizabeth grinned at Charles, grateful for the humor. Charles took a bite of his dessert. "I have to say, though, that Abigail's desserts are quite good." Elizabeth smiled broadly at this compliment of her good friend and took a bite of her dessert as well.

Later that evening, as Elizabeth was getting ready for bed, she heard a horse and buggy outside on the street approaching the café. Elizabeth peeked out her curtains and saw Jack helping Clara out of the buggy and Abigail rushing out to hug Clara. Abigail and Clara started walking towards the café, with Jack behind them carrying Clara's luggage. All of a sudden Clara stopped and turned back towards Jack with a big smile, saying something to Jack that made him smile too.

As Elizabeth watched Clara and Jack together, she felt a tug at her heart and quickly closed the curtains. "That is no longer any of your concern," Elizabeth chastised herself. "Jack Thornton can smile at whoever he wants, and it's none of your business," Elizabeth repeated to herself.

Elizabeth sat down at her vanity and started brushing her hair, trying not to remember how Jack's smiles used to make her own heart melt. "My problem is that I remember too much, while he remembers too little . . . or rather, nothing at all," Elizabeth thought angrily to herself, brushing her hair vigorously. "Maybe Charles is right, maybe it is time to move on," Elizabeth wondered sadly.

The next morning, when Charles came down from his room above the saloon, he saw Jack and Pastor Frank playing a game of darts. Charles frowned, recalling the last time he and Jack had played darts, which had not ended well.

"Charles, I heard you were in town, it's good to see you again," Jack called out to Charles. Charles walked over to Jack and the two men shook hands. "It's good to see you too, Jack. How are you feeling these days?" Charles asked politely. Jack replied heartily, "I'm fine. My retraining at Cape Fullerton went well, and now I'm back on duty." Charles looked Jack up and down and said, "Well, you certainly look the picture of health." Jack smiled and said, "Thank you. And thank you again for visiting me at the hospital in Hamilton." Charles replied, "Of course."

Charles looked around the saloon for a place to sit to wait for Elizabeth. Jack asked, "Are you leaving today?" Charles replied, "Yes, on the afternoon coach, but I'm having lunch with Elizabeth first." Jack held out a dart to Charles and asked innocently, "Want to join us for a quick game of darts while you're waiting?"

Charles looked at Jack in shock, his eyes wide. Pastor Frank put his hand on Jack's arm, shaking his head. Tom the bartender stood aghast, his mouth agape. The customers already drinking at the bar slammed down their mugs and stared expectantly at the two men. Customers eating at tables rested their silverware on their plates and waited for Charles' reaction. The entire saloon went silent. Jack looked around, surprised, and asked, "What's the matter? It's just a darts game . . . ."

Charles glanced nervously at the saloon door. Jack asked incredulously, "Does Elizabeth have an issue with darts?" Charles stood up and took off his jacket. "No, no, it's fine. Just a quick game, though, before she comes." Charles eyed Jack and asked, "You may or may not remember that I'm pretty good at the game." Jack shook his head and replied evenly, "I don't remember, but that's not a problem – I'm pretty good too." Charles grinned, rolled up his sleeves, and picked up a handful of darts.

Everyone at the saloon gathered around the two men, hoping to see a rematch of the epic darts game Jack and Charles had played months ago when they were faux battling over Elizabeth. For about ten minutes, the boisterous crowd cheered them on, as Jack and Charles kept hitting their targets. Then, the saloon door opened and the word "Charles!" reverberated like a chime throughout the room.

There was Elizabeth, red-faced, standing angrily at the saloon door holding a picnic basket, her eyes ablaze. "Charles, how could you do this? You promised me!" Elizabeth sputtered, furious. Charles, startled, threw his dart askew as he turned towards Elizabeth – the dart whizzed past the Pastor's ear and hit a wall far afield of its target. (The Pastor touched his still-intact ear and commented, "Whoa – that was close!")

Charles grabbed his jacket and ran over to Elizabeth, trying to make amends. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. It was just a quick game while I was waiting for you. It meant nothing, I assure you!" Elizabeth glared first at Charles, then at Jack, and then at the others in the saloon, then turned her back on all of them and stormed out the door, Charles rushing after her.

Jack looked around at everyone, shocked at Elizabeth's outburst and Charles' fearful reaction. "What on earth is going on?" Jack asked. "It's only a dart game, for goodness sake!" The Pastor came over and put his arm around Jack. "Jack, unfortunately, it's never only a darts game when it comes to you, Elizabeth, and Charles." The Pastor sat Jack down at a table, and gently revealed to him the history and significance of the darts game to the young trio.

After much groveling on Charles' part, Elizabeth, of course, forgave Charles during their picnic lunch, and saw him off pleasantly at the afternoon coach with a quick peck on the cheek. Abigail was sweeping her porch and waved to Charles as he took off in the coach. Elizabeth walked over to Abigail, and the two women smiled at each other.

Abigail raised her eyebrows and asked, "So . . . do you and Charles have an understanding now?" Elizabeth frowned. "No, Abigail, we're just friends. I'm not ready to . . . my heart isn't completely . . . . " Elizabeth looked down at the floor. Abigail touched Elizabeth's arm and said, "I understand. It's probably too soon yet for you to be thinking about such things."

Elizabeth raised her eyes and admitted, "I appreciate Charles' attentions, I do. But, I'm still so uncertain about my future. Charles and my family want me to return to Hamilton for good. But I don't know . . . I like it here in Hope Valley . . . I like being out west. If I return to Hamilton, I'll be set on a path I'm just not sure I want to take anymore. I'm rethinking things . . . my life goals, my priorities."

Abigail replied empathetically, "That's fine, Elizabeth. It's good that you're thinking about what's important to you, and what kind of life you want to live. You take your time . . . there's no rush. So long as you know you're always welcome here."

Elizabeth hugged Abigail gratefully, and continued, "Yes, but will you help me steal that darts board and throw it into the lake?!" Abigail threw back her head and laughed. "Sorry, Elizabeth. Then you'll be thrown in jail and come into even more contact with Jack – I'm not sure that's what you want at this point!"

Elizabeth sighed dramatically and retorted, "There's no getting away from Jack in this town, is there?" Abigail resumed sweeping and answered sweetly, "I suppose not." Elizabeth huffed and strode into the café. Abigail smiled to herself and added under her breath, "Let's hope not."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Let's Take a Walk**

Saturday night, Jack stopped by Abigail's café after dinnertime. Abigail was cleaning up and Clara was sitting at a table, sewing.

"Hello, Jack," Abigail called out. "Would you like a . . . ." Jack finished Abigail's sentence by saying, "Piece of pie, of course! How did you know?" Jack flashed Abigail his trademark grin. "And coffee, please" Jack added politely.

Jack looked around and queried, "How is everyone?" Jack eyes kept searching the café, including back into the kitchen and parlor. Abigail smiled to herself as she prepared Jack's pie. "We're all good," Abigail replied. "Elizabeth went upstairs early tonight; she said she had several letters she needed to write," Abigail explained. "Would you like me to call her down?" Abigail asked.

Jack demurred, "No, no, that's okay. I don't want to bother her if she's busy." Jack started pacing the floor. "She probably has a lot to tell her family, about her and Charles . . . ." Clara piped up, "Oh, Elizabeth and Charles aren't engaged or anything. Elizabeth keeps insisting that Charles is just a friend. But he certainly is persistent!"

Jack stopped pacing and murmured, "Hmmm."

Jack then approached Clara's table, asking, "May I join you?" Clara replied, smiling, "Of course!" Jack sat down and asked Clara politely. "What are you sewing?"

Clara showed Jack the handkerchief she was working on. "I don't know if you remember, but I'm pretty good at sewing. I had the idea to cross-stitch pretty patterns and initials on handkerchiefs to sell to customers." Jack admired Clara's handiwork and replied, "That's a good idea. You do nice work."

Clara smiled brightly at Jack and continued, "Actually, if you don't mind, I was going to sew you one too, as a thank you for picking me up from Buckstown last night." Jack seemed a little uncomfortable. "Oh, you don't have to do that." Clara countered, "I know, I just wanted to show my appreciation." Jack answered politely, "Thank you – I'd be honored."

Abigail came over with Jack's pie and coffee. "Here you go," she said to Jack, smiling. Jack took a few bites, and then casually commented, "So, I suppose Elizabeth is going back to Hamilton after school lets out this week, for the summer."

Clara piped up again, "Actually, Elizabeth told me she wants to stay here in Hope Valley for a while before going back, to enjoy the nice weather. Also, she plans to tutor some of her students who need extra help."

Jack murmured, "Hmmm" again.

Clara continued, "I don't blame her. Hamilton is fun, but it gets really stuffy there in the summer. Of course, Elizabeth will have to go back eventually for her sister Viola's wedding."

Jack nodded while he was eating, encouraging Clara to continue talking.

Clara gladly complied. "Then the big question is whether Elizabeth will stay in Hamilton or come back to Hope Valley. If I were her, I'd . . . "

Abigail interrupted. "Clara, we should not be discussing Elizabeth's personal business. We'll all know soon enough what she decides," Abigail chastised gently.

Clara lowered her eyes and replied, "Sorry, Abigail. I know I shouldn't gossip. To tell the truth, though, everyone in Hope Valley gossips. I guess it's a small town thing. Every person I passed on the street today or served at the café tonight was either talking about Elizabeth or Charles or the darts game . . . whoops, sorry to mention that," Clara looked fearfully at Jack.

Jack shook his head and assured Clara, "No need to be sorry. It's natural for people to want to talk about these things."

Abigail chuckled and said, "You probably solve half your investigations based on people wanting to gossip and get things off their chest." Jack grinned at Abigail and retorted, "How did you know? You'd make a good Mountie, Abigail!"

Abigail smiled and agreed, "Who knows, maybe there'll be women Mounties one day." Clara's eyes went big, and Jack tried to contain a smile. "Abigail, I didn't realize you were a revolutionary!" Jack quipped.

Abigail stood up straighter and put her hands on her hips. "Sometimes things need to be revolutionized, to make any progress," Abigail countered. "Actually, I learned that from Elizabeth - that women should be free to pursue their dreams if they're capable. Elizabeth isn't shy about speaking up for herself – we can all take a lesson from her."

Clara gazed at Abigail admiringly. "Yes, I need to work on speaking up for myself," Clara noted quietly. Abigail rushed over and hugged Clara. "You're doing great, dear. You have reservoirs of strength in you that the rest of us can only dream of." Clara smiled at the compliment, tears in her eyes.

Jack stood to leave. "Thank you, Abigail, for the pie. And thank you both for a very interesting evening." Clara looked up at Jack with her big, brown eyes and asked innocently, "Do you agree, Constable? About women being able to do anything they want to?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, and then inadvertently glanced over to the stairwell leading to the second level. "Well, I have to think about that. Women Mounties, huh . . . that would be interesting." Jack smiled, tipped his hat, and managed to take his leave without actually answering the question.

The next day on their way to church, Elizabeth, Abigail and Clara were happy to see that Pastor Frank had some of the townsmen set out chairs and benches on the front lawn to hold services outside, since the weather was so nice. Elizabeth took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh, mountain air. "I love it here," Elizabeth sighed, not realizing she had actually spoken out loud her inner thoughts. Clara agreed, "Me too!" Abigail clasped arms with both Elizabeth and Clara as they were walking and replied happily, "I'm so glad."

After services, Elizabeth stood up to leave, and saw Jack approaching her from where he had been standing in the back, dressed in his formal red Mountie outfit. Elizabeth stiffened, not knowing what to expect. Jack strode up to Elizabeth, and took off his hat. "Elizabeth, I want to apologize to you." Elizabeth looked at Jack questioningly and asked, "For what?" Jack explained, "I didn't realize about the darts . . . I'm so sorry about that . . ."

Elizabeth scoffed. "YOU have nothing to be sorry about , you didn't know. " Jack relaxed a little, feeling relieved. "Also, I wanted to apologize about leaving you so abruptly last week when Rosemary came by . . . I'm also sorry about that . . . . " Jack added sincerely.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and commented, "You are certainly doing a lot of apologizing today." Jack unconsciously turned his hat in his hands. "Well, it is Sunday . . . ." Jack grinned.

Elizabeth allowed a small smile to pass her lips. "Well, thank you," Elizabeth replied, making a movement to leave. Jack stood there, continuing to turn his hat in hands. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Is there something else?"

Jack replied nervously, "It's such a beautiful day, I was wondering whether you might have time to talk a walk with me today by the lake."

Elizabeth stared at Jack uncomprehendingly. Elizabeth started to make a sassy reply about being too busy, but then stopped herself. Elizabeth looked around, trying to decide how to respond. It was then that she saw Clara with a bunch of younger girls, all of whom were looking at Jack, dreamy smiles on their faces; even Rosemary, who was leaning on Lee's arm, couldn't help looking over at Jack admiringly. (Face it, readers – he's a handsome guy!)

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at all the attention Jack didn't even realize he elicited from red-blooded women everywhere. Elizabeth sighed and turned back towards Jack. "I'd be happy to join you today for a walk. I need to go home first and change into more comfortable shoes."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Of course, of course, me too. I'll pick you up in an hour, is that good?" Elizabeth nodded. Jack smiled, pleased with himself.

"Okay then," Jack said, grinning, but made no movement to leave. Elizabeth smiled politely and took a step to the left, which Jack unconsciously mimicked, and then the two of them inadvertently took a step to the right, blocking each other again.

Jack laughed nervously, and finally stood aside to allow Elizabeth to pass. "See you in an hour," Jack reminded Elizabeth. Elizabeth replied over her shoulder, "Yes, I know. I haven't forgotten." Elizabeth walked away, feeling Jack's eyes boring into her back. "I wonder what he's up to now," Elizabeth asked herself, as she joined Abigail and Clara to walk back to town.

An hour later, Elizabeth was waiting in Abigail's parlor when Jack knocked on the door and strode right in, without waiting for a response. Elizabeth stared at Jack and asked, "You feel comfortable enough to walk in here like that?" Jack stopped in his tracks and said, "Yes, I guess I do. That's interesting – I didn't realize that."

Jack looked at Elizabeth admiringly and asked, "Are you ready for our walk?" Elizabeth nodded and put on her wide-brimmed hat to shield her face from the sun. Jack held the door open for Elizabeth, and then followed as Elizabeth walked out into the sunlight.

Unfortunately, the author of this story was not privy to Jack and Elizabeth's entire conversation that afternoon , but suffice it to say that the two of them had a lot to talk about, and found that they enjoyed each other's company immensely as they ambled around the lake several times. This wasn't exactly a surprise to either of them, but it felt good to be easy in each other's company again.

As Jack walked Elizabeth back to the café, he told her, "This was a very pleasant afternoon. Thank you for joining me." Elizabeth replied honestly, "I had a very nice time. Thank you for suggesting it."

Jack smiled and then asked, "So, I hear you're going to be staying in town a few weeks into the summer, even though school will be out."

Elizabeth replied, "Yes, that is my current plan. I wrote to my family last night to let them know. I'm sure they'll be disappointed that I'm not coming home immediately, but . . . " Elizabeth stopped suddenly and turned around to look back at the lake and mountains in the distance. "Look at that," Elizabeth insisted. "Who would want to leave that for the city?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and answered emphatically, "I feel exactly the same way." The young couple smiled shyly at each other.

Somehow, someway, Jack and Elizabeth had made a break-through, although neither knew exactly how or why. They didn't want to examine it, they both just wanted to relish the lovely feeling they had experienced walking around the lake together, basking in the sun, and spending a glorious afternoon in each other's company.

Even if Jack couldn't remember anything from his and Elizabeth's past, Jack had succeeded in making a wonderful memory for their present. And perhaps the memory of this wonderful day would give the couple the courage to open up their hearts to each other again; but that, dear reader, will have to wait for a future chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: School's Out!**

The next day, Elizabeth had planned an end-of-year school field trip to a nearby fishing hole. A lot of the children brought along their fishing poles, swimsuits, and food for the day. Even Elizabeth brought along a modest swim outfit – a shorter version of her regular day dress, along with bloomers and high laced swim boots—in case she found herself wanting to take a dip.

Most of the morning Elizabeth stayed on her blanket watching the children fish or play in the shallow part of the lake. The older girls finally convinced Elizabeth to put on her swim outfit and wade in the lake with them. The girls took Elizabeth into the nearby woods, where they held up a sheet around Elizabeth so she could change.

While Elizabeth had gone swimming many times in Hamilton, she felt a little shy wearing her swim outfit for the first time in front of her students, as it exposed some of her arms and legs. But Elizabeth was determined to enjoy the day and show her students she could have fun out in nature, just like them. Besides, Elizabeth didn't know if this would be one of the last times she would be with her students, so she wanted to make sure the day would be memorable for them.

Elizabeth carefully waded into the lake up to her knees, and then stopped to adjust to the temperature of the lake. The water was bone chilling cold, but also refreshing. Elizabeth rubbed her hands along her arms, and jumped up and down trying to keep warm.

Then some of the boys started splashing the girls, who started shrieking and laughing and splashing them back. Of course, Elizabeth got caught in the middle of all the splashing, and ended up shrieking and splashing along with her students!

Just then, the students and Elizabeth heard the sound of a horse galloping towards them, and the children ran out of the lake to greet (who else?!) Mountie Jack. Elizabeth was horrified that Jack was there and would see her all wet and muddy, so she started shrinking down into the water to cover herself, but immediately found the water too bitter cold. Elizabeth ran out of the lake to find a towel to wrap around her. Jack had plenty of time to give Elizabeth - in her soaking wet bathing outfit - a complete up and down appraisal before she managed to cover herself up. "Miss Thatcher," Jack chuckled, "I see you're taking the waters with your students." Elizabeth scowled at Jack and huffed, "What are you doing here!?"

Jack laughed and hopped off his horse. "I heard through the grapevine that you were all coming here today, and thought I might join in the fun, if you don't mind." Elizabeth started to declare, "I do mind," but was drowned out by the children's cheers and calls to Mountie Jack to come swimming with them.

Jack started unbuttoning his red Mountie jacket, which caused Elizabeth to yelp and run into the woods. Jack laughed and moved behind his horse to finish pulling off his outer clothing, revealing a typical man's bathing outfit of the time, a one-piece, striped, form-fitting skivvy made of stretchy material. Although Elizabeth had seen men wearing these type of swimsuits in Hamilton, her eyes widened at seeing Jack so informally attired.

Jack shouted to the students, "One, two, three, go!" and ran into the lake, shrieking at how cold it was along with the rest of the children. Jack played with the children in the lake, splashing them and gently throwing them into deeper waters if he could tell they were good swimmers.

Elizabeth tiptoed back to her blanket and sat down, mesmerized at watching Jack playing so enthusiastically with the children. This was a side of Jack she hadn't seen very often, and wondered why Jack was being so carefree and fun-loving today – perhaps it was the nice weather, Elizabeth mused.

Jack shouted out, "Elizabeth, watch this," and swam to the deeper part of the lake to show her the different swim strokes he knew: freestyle, backstroke, and breaststroke. Elizabeth called back, "Showoff!" but was secretly impressed at Jack's swimming prowess. "Is there anything that man can't do?" Elizabeth wondered to herself.

Jack motioned to Elizabeth to come in the water with him and the children, but Elizabeth shook her head vehemently. "Too cold for me," Elizabeth insisted. Jack started to respond to Elizabeth and then suddenly stopped and stared hard at her.

Jack made his way to the shallow part of the lake and shouted, "Elizabeth, you better come in the water, now, I mean it." Elizabeth couldn't understand why Jack was talking to her so impertinently, and replied angrily, "No way!" Then the children started calling to her, "Miss Thatcher, please come in, you don't understand," but Elizabeth wouldn't budge. Jack began to walk slowly out of the lake towards her, saying, "Elizabeth, I don't want to frighten you, but . . . "

Exasperated, Elizabeth stood up, intending to give Jack a piece of her mind, when she felt something brush by her leg. The children started yelling and pointing "Skunk, skunk!" which caused Elizabeth to scream and run quickly towards the lake, throwing off her towel in the process. The skunk lifted its tail and sprayed all of Elizabeth's blanket, towel, and belongings, and then ran off.

Jack, Elizabeth, and the children all stared at the mess the skunk had made, and the children began gagging and holding their noses as the skunk's stink started wafting their way. Jack took charge and called out, "Okay, everyone, quickly get your belongings and move to the other side of the lake."

As Elizabeth started towards her items, Jack grabbed her arm and said, "Not you, Elizabeth, don't go anywhere near your belongings, they're ruined." Elizabeth replied forlornly, "But my dress, the food I prepared . . . ." Jack kept his hand on Elizabeth's arm and asked, "Have you ever been sprayed by a skunk?" Elizabeth shook her head no. Jack explained, "I have, and so has Tom, and so have the dogs on my uncle's ranch - I assure you, you do not want to go anywhere near that smell."

Jack held out his hand to Elizabeth and said firmly, "Come with me and I'll give you one of my blankets to wrap around yourself." Elizabeth, who was a little shell-shocked by this point, took Jack's hand, and they walked as far away from her belongings as they could, up the bank to Jack's horse.

Jack pulled out a blanket from his belongings, and gently put it around Elizabeth's shoulder. Jack pulled another blanket out for himself, then hoisted himself up on his horse, and held out his hand again to Elizabeth. "Here, come up on my horse and I'll take you to the other side of the lake where the children are." Elizabeth stared at Jack, and then allowed herself to be hoisted up on Jack's horse right in front of where Jack was sitting.

As Jack started trotting with Elizabeth, she leaned over and petted the horse. "I feel so badly for your horse, Jack. We're getting him all wet and cold." Jack chuckled and replied, "He's been in much worse situations, no doubt. Anyway, a smart horse never minds carrying a beautiful woman on his back."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jack and shushed him. "You shouldn't be saying things like that – what would my students think if they heard you!" Before Jack could answer, Elizabeth interrupted, "Anyway, I look and feel like a wet rag right now. Oh, why did I ever think I could live out here!"

Jack laughed and replied, "Elizabeth, you just provided your students with a story they'll tell for the rest of the lives, to their children and grandchildren. You've made their year, no doubt!"

Elizabeth huffed and retorted, "I want to be remembered for other things, not just the day I had it out with a skunk!"

Jack assured Elizabeth, "I'm sure you'll be remembered for many things. You've helped these children a lot, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. Then she asked seriously, "Jack, why did you come here today. And why, yesterday, did you . . . I mean, have you changed your mind about anything?"

Jack was quiet for a few moments, and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth turned around to look Jack full square in the face. "Jack, you told me that you're set on leaving Hope Valley for your next Mountie assignment, and that you're going to ask to go up North, or to the Yukon – isn't that right?"

Jack trotted his horse slowly as he considered his answer. "Yes, those are my plans." Jack's face was impassive.

Elizabeth demanded, "Then why did you come here today? Why did you ask me to take a walk with you yesterday?"

Jack looked down and answered quietly, "I have been enjoying your company, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth snapped her head around and stared straight ahead. "Jack, please let me down now." Jack started to say, "Elizabeth, please don't be mad . . . ." Elizabeth took her blanket off and handed it back to Jack. "Jack, please don't lead me on, after everything we've been through. It's not fair. I can't have my feelings toyed with again."

Jack stopped the horse and let Elizabeth off. "I didn't mean to toy with your feelings, Elizabeth. It's just . . . ." Jack stared off into the distance. "I feel drawn to you in many ways."

Elizabeth shook her head and said quietly, "I can't do this, I'm sorry." Elizabeth walked away from Jack and towards her students.

Jack stared at Elizabeth's back, and then turned his horse around and galloped away. Jack knew Elizabeth was right – if he wasn't serious about her, he shouldn't be paying her so much attention.

Jack chastised himself. "She's beautiful, but I shouldn't be flirting with her unless I'm willing to be more committed, which I can't be right now." Jack hung his head dolefully.

Jack knew how to remedy the situation – he would ask for his transfer to a more challenging location as soon as possible. Jack reasoned that, if his Hope Valley memories hadn't come back by now, they probably weren't going to, and he needed to move on with his life, just as Elizabeth was doing.

Jack stopped his horse, put his Mountie uniform back on, and then rode quickly back to town, determined to set things right by leaving Elizabeth – and Hope Valley – as soon as possible.

 _[Sorry, readers . . . this roller coaster of a story has a few more ups and downs to go before it will come to its conclusion, which hopefully will be the one we're all waiting for!]_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Hot Days, Cool Nights**

The next few days, Jack kept his distance from Elizabeth, and from the café, in order not to run into Elizabeth inadvertently. Jack took long rides in the countryside after his rounds, trying to clear his mind and think about his situation.

Jack recognized that, if Elizabeth were truly a stranger to him, he would never have been so forward with her, or so flirtatious. Even though Jack couldn't recall specific memories of his initial friendship and courtship with Elizabeth, he was clearly comfortable with her in a way he wouldn't have been if he had just met her a few weeks ago.

Jack realized that, on some level, he did remember Elizabeth, and for that matter, Abigail and Lee, and Hope Valley in general. He felt at ease in Hope Valley, and happy (when he was not arguing with Elizabeth!).

Jack knew, too, that he desired Elizabeth – strongly - on a physical level; his memories may be lagging, but his body was giving him away. Visions of warm lips, soft skin, and gentle perfume bedeviled him at night, in his dreams, leaving him restless and frustrated in the mornings.

But love? Marriage? The mere thought of such things made Jack want to leave town immediately, even before receiving his new orders. He had been burned once by Rosemary, and had his world unmoored by the loss of his memories - Jack still felt so uncertain about where he stood in life. If he couldn't remember where he was a year ago, or simple things like people's names, how could he consider taking on greater responsibilities like being a good husband, or a good father? No, he was in no condition to make any serious commitments other than to his Mountie unit at this point.

Jack figured that seeing Charles in town courting Elizabeth again must have revved up his competitive juices; but that was no basis for continuing to seek out Elizabeth's attentions when Jack was determined to give her up, and give up all women for the time being.

Jack turned his horse around, and started back for town. Jack had made up his mind (again) – the sooner he left Hope Valley, the better for everyone. Now he just had to make it through the time it would take to receive a response from his commander without continually running into Elizabeth – how difficult could that be?

Jack's determination to keep his distance from Elizabeth was undermined upon his arrival back in town, when he received word that a package had arrived for him at the mercantile. Jack went to pick it up, guessing that it was the plaque for the dedication of the gazebo. Now how was he going to safely ignore Elizabeth, when he had to deliver the plaque into her very hands?

Abigail had noticed Jack's absence from the café earlier that week, and innocently asked Elizabeth about it one afternoon, while Elizabeth was grading her students' final papers before the last day of school. "I haven't seen Jack in the café lately – is everything okay?" Abigail inquired, while sweeping near Elizabeth's table in the café.

Elizabeth barely raised her head as she responded coolly, "I hadn't noticed. I'm just fine - you'd need to ask the Constable about his whereabouts, I'm sure I don't know." Abigail slowly removed herself from Elizabeth's presence, whistling through her teeth and thinking to herself, "Whoo boy, I wonder what's happened now . . . ."

Later that evening, Abigail saw Jack standing on the café porch, peeking in the window. Abigail opened the door and stuck her head out. "Jack, are you okay? Did you want to come in? We're still open if you'd like some dessert."

Jack took a few tentative steps towards the door, then held his package out to Abigail. "Uh, Abigail, this is for Elizabeth, could you give it to her?" Abigail put her hand on her hip and looked at Jack skeptically. "Really, Jack? I think you can do it yourself, she's sitting in the parlor." Jack's shoulders sank and he looked around the porch for some means of escape. Abigail opened the door wider and motioned to Jack to walk inside. Jack pursed his lips at Abigail and walked through the threshold.

Jack took a deep breath and strode into the parlor. "Elizabeth, good evening. I am here to deliver a package to you. The dedication plaque for the gazebo arrived today." Jack held his breath as he held out the package to Elizabeth, who looked up from the table she was working at.

Elizabeth, hearing Jack's voice, at first felt anger, but then seeing the package, ran over excitedly to open it. "That's wonderful. I can't wait to see it!"

Jack breathed out again – relieved that Elizabeth was even talking to him!

Elizabeth quickly tore open the brown wrapping paper, and pulled out the wooden and bronze plaque. "Oh, Jack . . . it looks . . . exactly like your design." Elizabeth stood staring at the plaque, then turned it around to show Jack. Jack walked over and examined the plaque. "Hmm . . . yes, they did a good job. I hope you like it." Elizabeth looked up at Jack and said warmly, "I do, it's wonderful. Thank you, Jack. For all your help." Elizabeth smiled at Jack gratefully.

Jack nodded, then turned to leave. Elizabeth called out, "Jack, I know we've had our differences lately." Jack turned around, surprised that Elizabeth was still willing to converse with him. Elizabeth continued, "I know you're leaving Hope Valley soon, and I'm leaving soon. I want us to part as friends – do you think we could do that?"

Jack smiled ruefully and replied, "Friends . . . of course. I . . . I . . . ." Jack couldn't get out his words, and didn't exactly know what he wanted to say anyway. "Good luck to you, Elizabeth" Jack said finally. Elizabeth nodded and replied, "Good luck to you too."

Jack left the room, and exhaled as he exited the café. "That wasn't too bad," Jack thought to himself as he crossed the road back towards the jail. "Not bad at all," Jack said under his breath, his steps slowing as he reached his porch. Jack looked at Rip, lying on the porch, snoring. "Hmmm," Jack thought to himself, turning around to look at the café again. Then Jack turned to look at Rip again. Jack sighed, then headed over to the saloon. "I think I need a drink tonight," Jack thought to himself, not wanting to spend another night by himself at the jail, alone with his own, agitated thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A New Mission**

That Saturday, following the last day of school, the town held the dedication ceremony for the gazebo. Henry Gowan, the current Mayor, praised the town for pulling together its resources and labor to create a lovely new landmark for the community. Pastor Frank gave the benediction and spoke about how the gazebo was placed near the school in memory of Emily Montgomery.

Elizabeth read aloud from some of the letters she had her students write about their memories of Emily; the letters were then put in a metal box and buried underneath the gazebo as a tribute to Emily. Finally, Lee Coulter showed everyone the dedication plaque Jack had designed, and then nailed it to the corner post of the gazebo.

Everyone clapped when Kat Montgomery and her sons Gabe and Miles were given the honor of being the first people to step into the gazebo and sit on its benches. People stayed after the ceremony to admire the gazebo, read the plaque, and eat from the potluck meal Abigail and the other townswomen had prepared and laid out on picnic tables.

After the ceremony, Pastor Frank brought over to Elizabeth a man dressed all in black who looked to be in his mid-thirties. "Elizabeth, I'd like to introduce Mr. Samuel Corbett to you," the Pastor said. "Mr. Corbett knows your father." Elizabeth, surprised, turned to Mr. Corbett and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir. How do you know my father?"

Mr. Corbett took off his round, black hat and bowed to Elizabeth. "Miss Thatcher. I've been a Protestant missionary in China these past ten years. I left for China when I was 25 years old. At that time, I was traveling across Canada to raise money for my church. When I came to Hamilton, your father received me very graciously and, along with other prominent businessmen, made a very generous donation for my mission. I have written letters to your father over the years to keep him apprised of my progress in Shanghai."

Elizabeth, astonished, exclaimed, "That's amazing – what wonderful work you must be doing. And are you back from China now?"

Mr. Corbett replied, "Just temporarily - I am again visiting supporters throughout Canada to raise funds to expand my church's activities in Shanghai. I plan to go to Hamilton to see your father next week, as a matter of fact."

Elizabeth shook her head in amazement. "What, may I ask, brings you to Hope Valley?"

Mr. Corbett smiled and said, "Actually, I've come to see you." Elizabeth eyes went wide. Mr. Corbett continued, "Your father had written to me about your becoming a teacher and moving out west. I was impressed to hear about a young woman taking on such a challenging assignment. One of the reasons I'm raising funds is to establish a school at my church, and we're looking for teachers – people of faith who will be fearless in bringing enlightenment to the children of China."

Now, not only were Elizabeth's eyes wide, her mouth was open as well. "Did my father suggest that you contact me?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. Mr. Corbett assured Elizabeth, "No, he did not. I took that upon myself since I was passing through this way anyway. But your father's praise of you intrigued me, so I thought I would come by and lay my case before you." Mr. Corbett bowed low before Elizabeth to reinforce his words.

Elizabeth, stunned, sputtered, "I . . . I'm so honored that you would think of me, and to be truthful, I have sometimes thought about missionary work, but . . . China . . . my goodness."

Mr. Corbett nodded. "I understand, of course - this must all be coming as a great shock to you. Miss Thatcher, would you be so kind as to join me for dinner tonight so I can tell you more about China and my church and the work we're doing there?"

Elizabeth stared at Mr. Corbett for a moment and then answered, "I would be happy to have dinner with you tonight. I am very interested to hear more about your church and experiences in China."

Samuel bowed again to Elizabeth. "I look forward to our dinner. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to speak with Pastor Frank about church services tomorrow. The Pastor has invited me to speak about my mission from the pulpit, and I wish to hear his thoughts before I prepare my remarks."

Elizabeth replied, "Of course – that's very wise. We can talk more this evening at dinner." Mr. Corbett put his hat back on, bowed again, and took his leave.

From across the way, Jack, who was talking to Abigail and Clara, had noticed the man dressed in black bowing to Elizabeth. "Do either of you know who that man is who is talking to Elizabeth?"

Clara replied, "Oh, that's a preacher passing through town. I think he knows Pastor Frank." Abigail added, "Actually, Frank told me that he is a missionary in China. His name is Samuel Corbett. He's back in Canada looking for more funding for his church. Elizabeth's father has been one of his supporters over the years." Jack nodded, but still wondered what the man was doing in Hope Valley.

Later that evening, Jack was in the saloon at the bar, when Lee Coulter walked in with Rosemary, who immediately went over to the piano and started playing. Lee smiled at Rosemary and then came over to Jack. The two men shook hands and Lee ordered a drink.

Lee said, "You won't believe who I saw over at Abigail's just now." Jack raised his eyebrows. Lee continued, "That man – the preacher guy – he's trying to convince Elizabeth to be a missionary teacher in China!"

Jack looked at Lee skeptically. "Her father would never allow her to do that," Jack replied. Lee said, "Actually, her father is a supporter of this preacher's mission. Samuel Corbett is his name. And you know Elizabeth – she's pretty independent. She does what she wants."

Jack stared at Lee. "But, Elizabeth doesn't want to do this, does she?" Lee replied, "Well, Rosemary and I were having dinner at the café right behind Elizabeth and Mr. Corbett, so we kept hearing snatches of their conversation." Lee leaned closer to Jack and said, "I heard Elizabeth say to Mr. Corbett, 'I can't wait to tell Father about my decision.' I have to tell you Jack, she seemed pretty excited."

Jack slammed his drink down on the bar and walked out of the saloon straight over to Abigail's café. Jack strode into the café and looked around. He didn't see Elizabeth or Mr. Corbett in the dining room, so Jack walked back into Abigail's parlor, where he found Elizabeth and Mr. Corbett sitting on the divan, in deep discussion.

Elizabeth looked up, surprised, and exclaimed, "Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack replied in a low growl, "Elizabeth, may I talk to you? It's important."

Elizabeth rose from the divan, looking displeased. "Excuse me for a moment, Mr. Corbett. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth took Jack's arm and walked him out the back door, to the side porch. "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked curtly.

Jack stared at Elizabeth and asked, "Are you thinking of going to China to be a missionary?"

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. "And if I was, what business would it be of yours?" Elizabeth retorted.

Jack, angrily, said, "Elizabeth, that's crazy – it's dangerous. Why would you do that?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and said, "No more dangerous than going to the Yukon."

Jack, exasperated, replied, "That's different!"

Elizabeth asked, "Why is that different? Because you're a man? I'm sorry I'm not going to hide under a rock after you leave here – I want to have some adventures in my life too."

Jack rolled his eyes and explained, "Elizabeth, I'm a Mountie – I've been trained to live in inhospitable conditions. You going to China – I mean, it will take weeks or months to get there by boat, and who knows what kind of conditions you'll have to live in. Have you ever even been on a boat out on the high seas?"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to roll her eyes. "I've been trained too, as a teacher, and that's what Samuel says they need there, more teachers! And even if I haven't been on a boat, what's so hard about that – there's a first time for everything!"

Jack leaned into Elizabeth. "So it's Samuel, now, is it? Are you literally going to run off with some man you've known for less than a day? What do you even know about him!"

Elizabeth, incensed, replied, "I know that he's a good man, who is willing to sacrifice his own material comfort for the satisfaction of knowing that he is helping others."

Jack stared at Elizabeth, stunned at her response, which also described his mission as a Mountie. Jack pressed on, "Your father will never let you go."

Elizabeth pointed at herself and countered, "It's not up to him, it's up to me!"

Jack huffed and shook his head. "I don't remember you ever saying you were interested in being a missionary!"

Elizabeth retorted, "Jack, you don't remember anything we used to talk about!"

Jack cried out, "I would have remembered that!"

The young couple stood on the side porch, shooting dagger eyes at each other, when they heard Samuel call from inside, "Elizabeth, are you okay? Should I leave?"

Elizabeth answered congenially, "No, no . . . please stay. I'll be right in." Elizabeth turned to Jack and whispered angrily, "This is rude – I need to return to my guest."

Jack tried to speak to Elizabeth more calmly. "Elizabeth, I just . . . never imagined that you would be so far away. I thought, perhaps . . . down the road, I might see you again in Hope Valley . . . or in Hamilton . . . ."

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and replied, "So that's your plan. That maybe a few years from now you'll saunter back to town and I'll just happen to be waiting around to see if you remember me? Great plan!" Elizabeth glared at Jack and stalked off, back into the parlor.

After Elizabeth left, Jack slammed his hand down on the porch rail, looked around wildly, and then ran off the porch, over to the livery. Jack threw his saddle on the back of his horse, and took off in a gallop into the countryside. Since it was summertime, it was still light out, and Jack could run his horse at full speed for a while, until both he and the horse got tired out.

After about twenty minutes, Jack slowed the horse down to a stop on the banks of the lake where he had met Elizabeth and her students earlier that week. Jack hopped off and led his horse down to the lake for a drink. Jack reached his hands into the lake and threw water on his face, trying to cool down.

Jack's horse took his time lapping water from the lake. Jack sat down on the grass by the horse and started mumbling to himself under his breath. When Jack saw the horse looking over at him, he demanded, "What!? She's infuriating, what can I say?!"

Jack stood up and started skimming stones across the lake. After a while he stopped, and thought to himself, "She's right, though. I have no say in the matter. Unless . . . ."

At this point, even Jack's horse appeared to roll his eyes, as if to say, "Jack, don't be a fool – there's an easy fix to your problems. Stop wasting time!"

Jack stood for a while thinking and throwing stones in the water, watching as each stone created ever growing concentric circles of water rippling away from the center.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Shifting Ground**

The next morning, church services were held outside again, to take advantage of the beautiful weather. Elizabeth and Clara walked over to the church together, since Abigail had gone with Kat Montgomery to Buckstown on Saturday after the dedication ceremony, and wasn't due back until Sunday evening.

By the time Jack arrived at the service, Mr. Corbett was speaking to the assembled crowd about his mission in China. Jack stood in the back, seething as he noticed Mr. Corbett glancing over at Elizabeth from time to time when he talked about the mission's need for teachers and other assistance.

After services, Jack started walking towards Elizabeth, but Pastor Frank stepped in Jack's way and requested that Jack help the townsmen return the benches and folding seats to the church's storage area in the back. By the time Jack returned to the front of the church, most of the townspeople had left, including Elizabeth.

Jack strode back to town and over to the café to find Elizabeth. There was a "Closed" sign on the café door, but Jack saw movement in the kitchen, so he walked into the café and back towards the kitchen. There Jack saw Clara, who dropped a pan when Jack came through the entryway, making a clashing noise.

"Oh my, you startled me!" Clara cried out, wide-eyed when she saw Jack.

Jack quickly apologized and bent over to help Clara pick up the pan; Clara also bent over, and the two of them bumped heads. Jack apologized again, "I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Clara laughed and rubbed her head. "No, no . . . it's nothing, it's my fault - I'm always dropping and bumping into things."

Jack managed to pick up the pan and hand it to Clara. Clara smiled shyly and said, "Thank you." Jack nodded and looked around. "Is Elizabeth here?" Jack asked. Clara replied, "Oh, she went for a horseback ride a little while ago."

Jack frowned. "By herself?"

Clara answered, "Yes, she said she needed to do some thinking. She took her journal with her."

Jack asked, "Was she going someplace in particular?"

Clara shook her head, "No, I don't think so. She didn't mention any particular place. Is everything okay?"

Jack assured Clara, "Yes, I just wanted to talk to her about a few things. I'll come back later, thank you, Clara."

As Jack started for the door, Clara called out, "I told Abigail while she was gone I would do some of her baking today to get ready for when she reopens the café tomorrow. I'd be happy to save some scones for you." Clara smiled appealingly at Jack.

Jack nodded and said politely, "That would be nice, thank you." Jack put his hat on and started for the door again, when Clara called out to him anew. "Oh, wait a minute. I forgot, I have something for you – I'm always forgetting things!" Clara laughed, and then ran up the stairs to the second floor. Jack looked impatiently out the window, wanting to get going. Clara hurried back down and handed Jack a white handkerchief. "Look, I embroidered your name on it, 'Jack Thornton.'"

Jack examined the handkerchief and smiled appreciatively. "That's lovely – thank you, Clara." Clara smiled at the compliment. Jack folded up the handkerchief and put it in his pocket. "I must be going now – thank you again, and good luck with your baking," Jack said, his hand on the doorknob. Clara stood in the doorway and waved to Jack as he left.

Jack walked quickly over to the livery and saddled up his horse, intending to find Elizabeth on the trail, hoping that she took the usual path out of town, into the countryside. Jack hoisted himself up on his horse and galloped full speed out of town, trying to catch up with Elizabeth.

In a little while Jack came to the end of the regular trail, and looked around for clues as to where Elizabeth might have gone. Jack noticed fresh horse tracks in the direction of the abandoned mine. "I wonder why she would go there?" Jack thought to himself, as he urged his horse in that direction.

As Jack approached the mine, he saw Elizabeth sitting under a tree near the entrance, writing in her journal, her horse tied up to the tree. When Elizabeth heard the sound of Jack's horse, she lifted her head up, wiped her eyes, and then quickly closed her journal and put it aside.

Jack hopped off his horse and approached Elizabeth slowly, watching her as she stood up and wiped her eyes again. Jack asked, "Elizabeth, are you okay? Is there something the matter?"

Elizabeth mumbled, "I'm fine," and turned her back to Jack, to face the mine entrance. Jack tied his horse to a nearby tree, and walked over to Elizabeth. Jack asked gently, "What's the matter? Why are you here, by this mine?" Elizabeth shook her head, and didn't answer. Jack pressed on, "Is there something . . . significant about this place?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, disbelievingly. "You don't remember anything about the mine?" Jack shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. I don't. But please tell me – what happened here?" Elizabeth shook her head and looked down, refusing to answer.

Jack held out his hand to Elizabeth. "Do you want to go in the mine? I'll take you in there." Elizabeth looked at Jack wide-eyed and shook her head more fervently. Jack insisted, "Don't be scared, I'll be with you. Come on, let's go in."

Elizabeth stared at Jack and then tentatively put her hand in his, allowing him to lead her into the entrance of the mine. Elizabeth stopped a few feet into the mine and wouldn't go any further. Jack turned to her, "If you want to stay here, by the entrance, that's fine. Wait here for a minute while I see what's over there."

Jack walked farther into the mine and saw the fire pit and sticks and stones around it. Jack walked back to Elizabeth. "It looks like people sometimes use this mine for shelter – there's a fire pit over there."

Elizabeth nodded, and put her arms around herself, as if she was cold. Jack immediately asked, "Are you cold? Do you need my jacket?" Elizabeth shook her head and said, "No, that's okay. I'm not cold . . . I'm just . . . remembering."

Jack turned to Elizabeth and asked insistently, "Remembering what? What happened here?"

Elizabeth explained, "Jack, I was told that I shouldn't force memories on you, that it's better for you to remember things on your own.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and replied, "At this point, it probably doesn't matter anymore. Tell me what happened . . . maybe it will help."

Elizabeth raised her head to look at Jack and said, "One day, a few months ago, a storm came in and Rip ran off when he heard the thunder. Rip sometimes runs all the way out here when he's scared. You and I came back here to look for him. We stopped in the mine for a while to wait out the storm."

Jack asked, "Did we find Rip?" Elizabeth answered, "Yes, he was hiding down one of the mine paths." Jack raised his eyebrows. "And that's it? Did anything else happen?"

Elizabeth went on. "When we were looking for Rip, I hurt my knee – one of the rafters knocked me down." Jack looked concerned and said, "Oh - what happened then?" Elizabeth went on, "Well, you rescued me, helped me out from under the rafters, and . . . carried me over there, by the fire." Jack smiled and replied, "I'm glad I was able to help." Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, it ended up that my knee was fine, just a little sprained.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Elizabeth and asked, "Is that it? Is there more?"

Elizabeth continued, somewhat reluctantly. "Well, you and I . . . we had been arguing about . . . some things . . . but then, after you brought me back to the fire . . . we made up."

Jack grinned and asked mischievously, "How did we make up? What exactly did we do?" Elizabeth swatted Jack on the arm and retorted, "None of your business!" Jack replied, seriously, "Of course it's my business, it concerns me . . . and you! Tell me, what happened . . . exactly." Jack pressed Elizabeth, moving closer towards her.

Elizabeth looked down at the ground and said quietly, "You told me you loved me and that . . . we would always face our problems together . . . ." Elizabeth started weeping silently.

Jack put his hands on Elizabeth's arms. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. This all has probably been harder on you than it's been on me. Please know . . . I followed you out here today to tell you . . . I do care for you very much. Even not remembering our past, even just knowing you these few short weeks, I feel . . . very strongly for you. I even . . . ."

Jack hesitated, so Elizabeth prodded, "Yes?"

Jack said in a low voice, still holding on to Elizabeth, "I even dream about you . . . ."

Elizabeth looked up into Jack's eyes and asked innocently, "You do? What do you dream about?"

Jack stepped closer to Elizabeth and whispered huskily, "Can I show you?"

Elizabeth's brain told her to say no, that Jack hadn't promised her anything, that even after this conversation Jack could still leave for his next Mountie assignment without things between them being settled. But Elizabeth desperately wanted to feel Jack's lips on hers again; her body yearned to be in his embrace, even if it was just for one final time.

Elizabeth raised her face to Jack and whispered, "Yes."

Jack wrapped Elizabeth in his arms and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her gently at first, then he pulled back and looked at her, and then he kissed her again, more passionately, pulling her body closer and closer to his.

Jack paused between kisses, rubbing his lips against hers, and moaned softly, "Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth . . . ." But before Jack could continue, the ground beneath them started to shake and they heard a rumble.

Jack whipped his head up and looked around; Jack noticed small stones starting to fall from the ceiling of the mine. Jack grabbed Elizabeth and ran out of the mine, where they saw the horses bucking and pulling against the trees they were tied to.

Then the earth started shaking again - Jack threw Elizabeth to the ground in a patch of open grass and covered her with his body. The earth continued shaking and rumbling. All of a sudden, Jack and Elizabeth heard a huge roar as the mine caved in on itself. Jack shielded Elizabeth from the flying debris as she whimpered and hid her face in his chest.

After about a minute, the shaking and rumbling subsided. For a few moments Jack and Elizabeth didn't move. Then Jack lifted his head to look around. Jack got on his knees and helped Elizabeth into a sitting position. The two of them looked at the mine entrance, which was completely covered in fallen rocks, clouds of dust spewing out of the crevices.

Elizabeth sputtered, "My goodness, we could have died in there." Jack rose to his feet, and put out his hand to help Elizabeth up. "We didn't - thankfully, you insisted on standing near the entrance," Jack acknowledged.

Elizabeth stood up and stumbled a bit. Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's arm to steady her. "Are you alright?" Jack asked, concerned. Elizabeth, who was breathing heavily, admitted, "I'm a little shaken up." Jack nodded and agreed, "I don't blame you. That was quite an earthquake we just lived through. And we have to be careful – there could be aftershocks."

Jack looked over at the horses, who were skittish but had mostly calmed down. "Elizabeth, we have to get back to Hope Valley – who knows what damage might have been done there, and if people are injured . . . ," Jack shook his head, and started moving towards the horses.

Elizabeth, still unsteady on her feet, told Jack, "You go ahead. You ride faster than I do. Anyway, I need to find my journal and a few other things I had with me before you came."

Jack untied his horse from the tree. "Are you sure?" he asked anxiously, looking from Elizabeth towards the path back towards town. Elizabeth urged, "Yes, you go first. Let me get myself together here, and then I'll follow right behind you."

Jack hoisted himself up on his horse, and turned his horse in a tight circle a few times to calm him down. "Okay, but promise me, you'll come right away," Jack insisted.

Elizabeth smiled a little and replied, "Of course, I promise." Jack took one last look at Elizabeth, and started galloping off, yelling behind him, "Come quickly, I'll be expecting you." Elizabeth called out to Jack, "I'll be there soon. It'll be okay, don't worry."

But Jack had every reason to worry. Between possible building collapses, people being trapped under debris, and aftershocks, Jack expected things to be grim in Hope Valley.

As Jack galloped back to town, he knew only one thing for certain – at the end of the day, if at all possible, he wanted Elizabeth in his arms, and he wanted to be kissing her, this time without interruption.

What Jack didn't realize, unfortunately, was that those few minutes of intimacy he had just shared with Elizabeth may have been their last, forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Lost and Found**

When Jack arrived back in Hope Valley, he saw many of the townspeople out on the streets, helping others who had gotten injured during the earthquake. Some of the buildings and houses appeared damaged, but not too badly. Jack noticed Pastor Frank holding the arm of an older woman outside the mercantile and galloped over to them.

"Frank, I was out on the trail when the earthquake struck – I came back as soon as I could. How are people here in Hope Valley?" Jack asked, as he jumped off his horse and tied it to the pole.

Pastor Frank helped the woman down the steps of the mercantile, and then turned to Jack. "We're pretty lucky. It was such a nice day, many children and adults were already outside enjoying the nice weather. In fact, some of the musicians in town were having a fiddling contest, and a lot of people were watching them when the earthquake hit. We all knew to get down on the ground away from buildings and windows. I believe the worst damage happened at the saloon, because of all the broken bottles."

Jack ran into the saloon and saw Sam sweeping up mounds of shattered glass on the floor, a bandage on his upper arm where he had been cut by flying glass. Sam looked over at Jack and shook his head. "I lost a lot of money and inventory today, but luckily no one was hurt too badly." Jack pointed to Sam's arm and asked, "Are you okay?" Sam nodded and answered, "I'm fine, and most of the men who were in the saloon were unhurt – for drinkers, they sure knew how to move fast and get under the tables when the earthquake hit."

Jack checked in next with Ned at the mercantile, who was clearing his aisles of merchandise that had fallen on the ground and restocking the shelves with new items. Ned called out, "Hello, Jack. Things aren't too bad here – we were closed today, being Sunday and all, so I'm just cleaning up as best I can. Luckily, no one was in the store when the earthquake hit." Jack agreed, "That's good news – thanks."

Jack walked out into the street and saw Lee rushing out of his office. "Lee," Jack shouted. Lee stopped and came over to Jack. "Jack, I'm glad you're back. We're lucky it was a Sunday – my men weren't working today. I may have some damaged equipment, but at least none of my workers were hurt. I'm going over to the saw mill now to assess the damage. Rosemary has been helping the townswomen put things back at their homes. How are you?"

Jack answered, "I'm fine. I was out riding on the trail with Elizabeth when the earthquake hit, but we're both fine." Lee clapped Jack on the arm and said, "Good. I'll be back in a little while."

Jack was relieved to find limited damage and injuries in town, but still uneasy that Elizabeth hadn't arrived back in town yet. Jack looked over towards the trail path, but didn't see Elizabeth or her horse. Jack told himself not to worry, and then strode over to the jail to see how Rip was doing.

When Jack opened the door, he didn't see Rip at first. Jack walked back into the jail cell and looked under the cot where Rip sometimes hid – when Jack leaned down, he saw two big dog eyes staring out at him from under the bed. Jack smiled and called out, "It's okay, Rip. You can come out now." Rip scurried out from under the bed and went over to Jack, his tail wagging. Jack chuckled. "Even you couldn't sleep through that, Rip," Jack teased, petting Rip vigorously.

Rip trotted out the jail door, and Jack looked over at his desk to see what his own workspace looked like. Jack started cleaning up a few items that had fallen on the floor when he heard the word he had been fearing – someone yelled out, "Fire! Fire at the café!"

Jack ran out on the jail porch and saw billows of smoke coming out of the windows of the café's kitchen. People were already hoisting pails of water at the windows, forming long lines from the water pumps along the main road. Before Jack could run over to help them, he was grabbed on the arm by Clara, who was crying hysterically.

"Jack!" Clara screamed, "It's all my fault! Oh God, it's all my fault!" Jack put his hands on Clara's arms to calm her down. "Clara, calm down, you're okay. Tell me what happened." Clara tried to explain, between her tears, "When the earthquake came, I was putting some pies in the oven, but I was so scared when the ground shook that I dropped everything and ran out of the café to Florence's house. Once the shaking stopped, I got caught up helping Florence with her children and her house . . . I forgot all about my baking. I must have left the oven door open and the flames . . . some of the embers must have fallen out . . . Oh my God, Abigail is going to kill me!"

Jack assured her, "Clara, you're safe, that's all that matters. There was no one in the café when you were there, was there?" Clara shook her head no, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her dress. Jack took out the handkerchief that Clara had given him and handed it to her, "Here, use this for now." Jack took Clara by the arm and sat her down on the jail porch steps. "You can sit here." Jack looked over to the horse trail again. "Clara, have you seen Elizabeth?" Clara blew her nose in the handkerchief and shook her head again.

Jack ran over to the café and started helping the men who were hoisting pail after pail of water at the flames coming out of the kitchen windows. Jack felt uneasy as he worked, and kept looking over at the trail leading into town. "Where is she?" he thought to himself. "Something's not right," Jack worried.

By this point the whole town was standing outside Abigail's café, helping with the water and watching the flames. As Jack worked with the other townspeople, he kept hearing Rip barking in the background. Then Jack saw Frank leading a horse away from the back of the café – Elizabeth's horse! Jack ran over to Frank and demanded, "What are you doing? Where's Elizabeth?" Frank, surprised, answered, "I don't know, Jack. I just saw this horse tied to the post by Abigail's back door, so I thought I should get him away from the house and back to the livery."

Jack looked around wildly, and saw Rip standing by Abigail's back door, barking incessantly, and running back and forth outside the door. "No, please no . . ." Jack thought to himself. Jack ran through Abigail's back door, into the parlor, as Frank shouted, "Jack, what are you doing? Don't go in there!"

The parlor was full of smoke, and Jack immediately started coughing. Jack put his arm over his mouth, and made his way over to the stairs, trying to see through the smoke. At the bottom of the stairs, his foot hit a box of some sort, and Jack noticed bits of white paper on the floor and in the air. Jack looked up the stairs and saw a body at the top – Jack flew up the stairs and found Elizabeth, unconscious, splayed at the top of the stairs, her left arm on the landing, her right arm under her body.

Jack turned Elizabeth over and tried to call to her, but he choked on his words, the smoke was so thick. Jack noticed that Elizabeth was holding a frame in her right arm, and grabbed that as he lifted her into his arms, figuring it was the framed photo of the schoolchildren that she loved.

With Elizabeth and the frame in his arms, Jack made his way as quickly as he could down the stairs, through the parlor, and out the back door. Jack ran over to a patch of grass and carefully laid Elizabeth down on it, putting the frame aside. Florence and Clara and other townswomen, who had seen Jack run into the burning house, bustled over to him. "Jack, are you okay? What's going on? Is Elizabeth okay?" they asked. Pastor Frank, who also rushed over, gently shushed the women and held them back to give Jack some air.

Jack coughed into his arm a few times, unable to speak. Then he leaned over Elizabeth, and listened for a breath. Unable to hear anything, Jack put his hands on Elizabeth's chest around her heart and pumped up and down about ten times. Then Jack leaned over Elizabeth's mouth and, not hearing anything, opened her mouth and started breathing puffs of air into her.

Some of the women gasped. "What is he doing – he shouldn't be doing that!" Florence scolded. Another woman commented, "I've seen midwives give puffs of air to newborn babies when they come out not breathing." Frank assured the growing crowd, "It's a lifesaving technique – let the Constable work, give him room."

Jack kept switching back and forth between pumping Elizabeth's chest, listening to her airway, and breathing puffs of air into her mouth. Elizabeth continued to lay, unmoving, on the ground, her face ashen and covered with smoke smudges. Rip trotted over and lay down by Elizabeth's side, watching Jack work while intermittently licking Elizabeth's hand.

After a few moments, Samuel Corbett came through the crowd, carrying his bible, and put his hand on Jack's arm, while Jack was giving Elizabeth heart compressions. "If it's not God's will . . . ." Samuel said mournfully. Jack swatted Samuel's arm away angrily, and continued pumping Elizabeth's heart, his face determined. Jack leaned over Elizabeth again, listening for a breath. Jack put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and shook them a little. "Come on, Elizabeth . . . breathe!" Jack called out to her. Jack leaned over and started giving Elizabeth more mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Frank bowed his head and started saying a prayer underneath his breath. The others in the crowd closed their eyes, joined hands, and started praying as well. Rosalie came over and sat by Elizabeth and Rip. "Please come back to us, Miss Thatcher," Rosalie said quietly. Jack lifted his head from giving Elizabeth mouth-to-mouth, listened for breath, and started heart compressions again.

Suddenly, Rip stood up and started wagging his tail. Jack looked over at Rip and then at Elizabeth, who was moving her mouth, as if she was trying to say something. Then Elizabeth started coughing. Jack put his arm behind Elizabeth's head and shoulders and lifted her up a bit as she coughed.

Jack yelled, "Can someone get me a pillow and a blanket?" Elizabeth started coughing again, and Jack told her, "Elizabeth, don't try to talk, it may hurt. You're okay, now. Just relax and breathe." Jack smiled at Elizabeth and gently brushed her hair away from her face. Elizabeth looked at Jack with tears in her eyes and nodded, as she continued to cough. Florence hurried over with a pillow and blanket, and handed them to Jack, who put the pillow behind Elizabeth's head and tucked the blanket around her sides.

One of the men came running from the front of the café. "We've put the fire out in the kitchen!" The crowd cheered and clapped. Jack sat down by Elizabeth's side and put his face between his knees, shielding his face from the crowd as he tried to calm himself down.

Frank came over to Jack and patted his back, saying, "Good job, Jack." Clara sat down by Elizabeth's side, crying and rubbing her arm. Florence stood in front of Jack and, through pursed lips, announced, "I didn't approve at first, but I have to admit, what you did worked. Thank you, Constable." Jack, his head still between his knees, looked up a bit and nodded at Florence.

Rosalie, who had been sitting by Elizabeth's side, reached over to look at the frame that Jack had brought out with Elizabeth. Rosalie held it up to her face, then brought it over to Jack. "Look at this, Mountie Jack. It's a pretty picture of you and Miss Thatcher," Rosalie said, holding out the frame to Jack.

Jack lifted his head with a quizzical look, then took the frame from Rosalie's hands. Jack stared at the picture long and hard – he kept staring at it, as the crowds bustled around him. Jack said quietly, "I remember drawing this." Jack placed his index finger on the picture and traced the outline of Elizabeth's face. Jack repeated to himself, "I remember . . . ."

Jack turned to Elizabeth, who was still lying beside him, resting. Jack touched Elizabeth's arm and showed her the picture. "Elizabeth, I remember drawing this . . . I . . . ." Jack stared at the picture again and over at Elizabeth, who was watching him with her eyes. Realization spread over Jack's face. Jack looked at Elizabeth wide-eyed and said, stunned, "I remember!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: At Last . . .**

After that, things happened very quickly. When Abigail returned from Buckstown, she assessed the damage from the fire and resolved to rebuild the café with funds from an insurance policy Mr. Gowan had bought for the café as a co-owner. In the meanwhile, the townswomen decided that, while the café was being rebuilt, Abigail and Clara would stay with Kat, and Elizabeth would stay with Rosalie and her mother.

While Elizabeth was recuperating at Rosalie's house, Jack came by multiple times each day to visit her. Jack spent hours by Elizabeth's bedside recounting the many memories that were coming back to him of their past relationship.

The day after the fire, Jack walked into Elizabeth's bedroom with a box under his arms. Jack brought the box over to Elizabeth and opened it up – inside the box were dozens of burnt and charred pieces of paper. Jack told Elizabeth, "Clara found these in Abigail's parlor when she was cleaning up today."

As Elizabeth sifted through the papers, she explained in a hoarse voice, "When I rode back to Hope Valley after the earthquake, I tied my horse to the back porch and ran inside the house to see if Clara was okay. I called to her from the parlor, and when there was no answer, I ran upstairs. Then I started to smell smoke. All I could think about was saving your framed picture of us - and the letters I had written to you while you were away at the hospital in Hamilton and in Cape Fullerton."

Jack started pulling out some of the scraps of paper from the box, trying to make out the words on them.

Elizabeth continued, "I wrote the letters to show you that I was thinking about you every day while you were gone. But when I got to the top of the stairs, the smoke was so thick . . . I started down the stairs and lost my footing. I must have dropped the box, but I was able to hold onto your picture. I was having trouble breathing, so I sat down on the stairs and then . . . I think I blacked out because the next thing I remember, I saw your face leaning over me out on the grass . . . ." Elizabeth looked at Jack gratefully. "Have I thanked you enough for saving my life again?"

Jack grinned and replied, "All in a day's work, Elizabeth. All in a day's work." Jack reached over for Elizabeth's hand as he spoke. "I remember kicking the box at the bottom of the stairs and seeing all those scraps of paper flying around in the parlor in the smoke. I promise I will read them all." Elizabeth looked at Jack shyly and admitted, "They basically all say the same thing – how much I was thinking about you and missing you while you were gone."

Jack smiled and started to lean in to kiss Elizabeth, when Rosalie skipped into the room. The couple pulled back quickly, and adjusted themselves as they looked over at Rosalie. Rosalie stopped and stared at them. "Mountie Jack, you're here all the time now – are you and Miss Thatcher going to get married for real this time?"

Elizabeth blushed and lowered her eyes, still not sure how Jack was feeling about that issue. Jack chuckled and shook his head at Rosalie's forwardness. Then he abruptly pushed his chair aside and dropped to his knees before Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth stared at Jack, startled, as Jack took Elizabeth's hands in his.

"Elizabeth," Jack said seriously, looking into Elizabeth's eyes, "a few days ago you told me that you wanted to have adventure in your life. Well, there's no doubt that the two of us are meant to have many adventures together. Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me? I love you . . . I will always love you. I know I've asked you before, and I'm hoping you'll forgive me for everything that has happened between then and now. Please give me another chance . . . I promise, I swear to love and cherish you to the end of my days. And I will try my hardest never to hurt you again."

Elizabeth gasped at Jack's unexpected proposal and the forcefulness of his words. Jack kept searching Elizabeth's eyes, hoping that Elizabeth would be willing to trust him again.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Rosalie let out a long whistle. "Whoo, that was great. I can't wait to tell the other kids!" Rosalie turned and ran out of the room. Elizabeth let out a short laugh as Rosalie scampered off. Elizabeth turned back to Jack, and saw that he was still anxiously waiting for her reply. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders jokingly and answered, "Well, I guess I have to say yes now, since Rosalie is already spreading the news like the Pony Express!"

Jack pulled Elizabeth's hands close to his chest. "Elizabeth, seriously, I don't want you to feel pressure, from me or Rosalie or anyone else. What do you want, what is your heart saying? Can you forgive me for what I've put you through?" Jack stared intently into Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth reached her hands up to touch Jack's face. "Jack, my feelings haven't changed. I don't need to forgive you, there's nothing to forgive. I love you . . . I always will." Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her deeply, the way he'd been wanting to kiss her ever since he'd returned to Hope Valley and realized his heart was still tied to hers.

All of a sudden, there was scuffling on the stairs as half the town's children came running into Elizabeth's bedroom, led by Rosalie. Jack reluctantly pulled his lips from Elizabeth's, but continued to hold her tightly as the children ran up to the couple, clapping and cheering at their renewed engagement. Jack leaned down and whispered in Elizabeth's ear, "This time, nothing will stop us. I promise." Jack squeezed Elizabeth's hand, and she looked up at him, allowing hope back into her heart for the first time in a long while.

One week later, Elizabeth stood by Jack's side, she in white, he in his red serge, both of them in the gazebo, standing before Preacher Frank, in front of the entire town of Hope Valley, on a beautiful sunny day, ready to speak those proverbial words which would bind them together for life in the eyes of God and their community.

Abigail sat in the front row, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, grateful that these two young people, who were so obviously in love with each other, had found a way to overcome all their obstacles and pledge their hearts to each other, as she had always known they were supposed to do.

Many of the townspeople similarly breathed a sigh of relief – they recognized, like Abigail, that Elizabeth and Jack were meant to be together, even if it meant that their lovely teacher and brave constable would be leaving town for a while to return to Hamilton for the summer. The townspeople hoped that these two young people – who had already sacrificed so much for Hope Valley – would return in the fall and continue to help their town grow and prosper.

After it was all done – after the vows, the rings, the kiss, the hugs and the cheers – during the party, where Jack barely left Elizabeth's side, Elizabeth turned to Jack and asked if she could talk to him privately for a few minutes. Jack grinned mischievously and said, "Of course," and walked with Elizabeth behind the schoolhouse, out of sight of the others. Jack started to pull Elizabeth towards him for another kiss, but Elizabeth put her index finger on Jack's lips and said, "Not yet." Jack frowned and stood back, not sure what Elizabeth wanted to tell him.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand in hers and looked into his eyes. "Jack, I want you to know, I am going to be different this time." Jack cocked his head and started to ask, "What do you mean?", but Elizabeth stopped him with her index finger again. "Please let me finish," Elizabeth pleaded.

Elizabeth continued, "Jack, I so appreciate that you're coming back to Hamilton with me, as my husband, for Viola's wedding. I know it isn't easy for you there. But this time, I'm going to be different. I'm going to stay by your side, as I should have done before, so that you'll feel more comfortable. And I'm going to show my family and everyone in Hamilton that you and I are together now as one, and nothing can come between us."

Jack nodded appreciatively, and then pulled Elizabeth close to him again. "That sounds good, staying close to me, because the Mounties gave me just a few weeks off for our honeymoon, and that's what honeymooners do, right? Stay close to each other, right?" Jack leaned in for a kiss. Elizabeth smiled and gave Jack the kiss he'd been waiting for so patiently.

After their kiss, Elizabeth looked up at Jack and repeated, "I mean it – I promise things will be different this time." Jack smiled at Elizabeth and assured her, "Elizabeth, don't worry. We'll make it work. Your family and all of Hamilton will see – true love does conquer all." Jack kissed Elizabeth's hand and smiled a smile that made Elizabeth's knees weak.

Elizabeth, tears in her eyes, whispered, "What we have is true love, isn't it?" Jack answered solemnly, "I believe it is . . . I know it is. What I feel for you . . . ." Jack shook his head in amazement.

The young couple looked at each other with such deep love, it was as if the rest of the world had disappeared. And for a little while, for them, it did.

Jack and Elizabeth had been given a gift that hopefully they would use wisely. From that day forward, so long as they remembered their special bond as husband and wife, they could weather any storm and bear any burden. That was the strength of their love – a true love – that united their souls and sealed their futures together forever.

[Readers – SO SORRY it has taken me so long to finish this story. Between work and various other responsibilities, I was having a hard time finding the time to write. To be honest, though, I had also lost some of my inspiration once I wrote Chapter 20, and the story was almost over. I had terrible writer's block for a while. But in the last few days, a new story line has come to me that I think will be very exciting to write (and read), so look for a whole new story from me in a little while on this site. Thanks again for all your support these last few months!]


End file.
